By Your Side
by xLabyrinthine
Summary: When Genesis, Sephiroth, Angeal and Zack find themselves stranded on an desolate island in the Southern Seas, it will turn out to be not just a test of their abilities to survive and work together, but a test of the whole foundation of the Shinra Electric Power Company. Will they make it back in one piece, and what will they come back to? Read warnings inside!
1. Chapter 1

******Warnings: Homosexual relationships, anal and oral sex, violence, maiming of innocent animals for the sake of survival, smoking, alcohol, cursing, disturbing content and so on. You have been warned. Don't read if you find such things offensive.**

**My notes: Putting four hot men on an desolate, tropical island is always fun. However, this is very AU, and messed up. Like how Tseng is the head of the Turks, Zack is a Third Class, Cloud is a Cadet and so on. No time-lines apply.**

**This story has several pairing. Some of them are: established Sephiroth and Genesis, Tseng and Rufus, Reno and Rude as well as eventual Angeal and Zack.**

**Enjoy, and please drop a review if you want this to continue! Oh, and since there are a lot of different characters and switch of perspective, you will always be alerted, like below.**

* * *

**Sephiroth:**

"I have such a headache." Genesis sighed as he leaned back and tried to get in a more comfortable position in the quite cramped chair. He had been complaining that the seatbelt was digging into his breast and neck, and he just couldn't settle down due to the striking pain in his head. Genesis let out another low sigh and closed his eyes as Sephiroth reached out with a cool hand and touched his forehead gently, long fingers carefully pushing his hair to the side. Sephiroth smiled down gently at his boyfriend since two years and counting. Even after all this time, these gentle and loving feelings the redhead made him feel surprised the silver-haired warrior from time to time.

"It's probably due to the air pressure." Angeal mused. "And the pilot said earlier that we are approaching a storm, so that might be it as well."

"Hm..." Genesis mumbled and leaned against Sephiroth, who was sitting next to him, and who wrapped an arm around him to help him settle in.

They had spent two days at Costa del Sol's outskirts for a mission. All three First Class Soldiers had gone, as they had a publicity-event at Icicle Inn close to the Northern Crater the very next day, and all their presences were requested there. And of course, Angeal brought his loyal student; Zachary Fair, Third Class. Or Puppy, if you were Angeal. The boy still looked embarrassed when the older man called him that in the presence of his idols; Genesis and Sephiroth. Genesis had been flattered by the boy's star-struck attitude, but it did make Sephiroth just a tad uncomfortable, even if he took great care not to show it. Never show weakness, he reminded himself briefly.

"Can I get you some water, sir?" Zack asked Genesis and seemed to perk up at the very idea of getting his hero something, despite the fact that he had been half-asleep seconds before, slumped against Angeal's side.

"Mm, no thank you." Genesis mumbled, and seemed to have finally gotten comfortable against Sephiroth's shoulder. Sephiroth had removed the big shoulder guards from his usual outfit, something which he quietly cheered over now. Genesis mumbled something else which was at this point inaudible before slipping into sleep, much to Sephiroth's relief.

Angeal too looked grateful. "We're halfway there now." he said in a hushed voice. "We're over the Southern Seas at the moment. We'll touch down in about seven hours."

"Do we have any rest time before the event?" Sephiroth asked as he petted Genesis hair in a soothing manner, hoping to keep the redhead in slumber. "A bath and a few hours in a real bed would do wonders for all of us, I'm sure."

"We will arrive 7am. The event is at 10am. At least a little rest."

Sephiroth just nodded at Angeal's words, continuing to pet his sleeping companion as silence settled over them all. A few minutes passed, and then the plane began to wobble slightly.

Angeal frowned. "Seems like we're in the storm now." He cast a quick look at his childhood friend, but Genesis seemed to stay asleep. "Try holding him a little tighter, Seph." he suggested. "I don't want him to wake up now that he finally settled down. He needs to rest; he's looking really pale."

Sephiroth heeded his advice and held Genesis more firmly to avoid having the older man shake with the plane's movements. It seemed to work, and Genesis just murmured something and cuddled closer. Sephiroth was even more relieved. Genesis deserved to catch a few hours of sleep before they touched down. But then the silver-haired man frowned with slight worry; now the plane was really shaking, and the glass of soda Zack had on the tray over his lap fell off.

"Is it really supposed to shake like this?" the young man asked his mentor as he folded the tray up again, obviously wanting the older man to reassure him. However, he seemed to get no comfort when he saw his mentor's frown deepen.

"No it's not." Angeal muttered. "I'll go speak with the pilot." He began to unbuckle, but before he could even leave his seat, the plane's speaker system began to crackle.

_"This is the pilot speaking. We're having motor problems, and I am forced to go lower. Please remain in your seats with your seatbelts on. Thank you."_

Zack gave a scared whimper as he clung to his mentor's muscular arm, and Genesis woke up with a start and owlishly blinked his pretty, azure eyes up at Sephiroth. If the situation hadn't seemed so dire, Sephiroth would have found the sight very adorable.

"What's going on?" Genesis asked, sounding groggy.

"Never mind that." Sephiroth said between clenched teeth. "Just hold on. It will be a bumpy ride."

And bumpy it was. The pilot seemed to struggle with keeping the plane under his control, and they were now dangerously close to the surface of the ocean. Zack was still clinging to Angeal, while Sephiroth kept his firm grip on Genesis. No one said anything, and a grim silence settled over them as the plane began to tilt to the left. There were simply no words for the situation at hand. But as the plane's left wing touched the water, Genesis turned desperate eyes at his boyfriend, something which worried Sephiroth. Genesis was always so confident and cocky, and to see make an expression of worry was frightening in itself.

"Seph, I love you. I truly do." Genesis said in a rushed voice and caressed Sephiroth's pale face with urgent movements as he stared up on the taller man.

Sephiroth's eyes widened. "Genesis, I-" he began, but then he was interrupted as the plane suddenly lurched up in the air, and they were all thrown back into their seats. The plane gained height for some deceiving moments, before it crashed down into the sea harshly as the motors gave up. It fell belly first, and the impact caused the plane to split in two, breaking it at the middle. Everything was pure chaos from then on.

Water rushed inside, blinding them as well as hindering their movements and causing panic. Sephiroth's first reaction was to free Genesis. Angeal may be one of his best friends, but nothing was as important to the silver haired man as Genesis, so getting him out of this plane before they sank was his only priority. He knew Angeal would understand. His searching hands managed to find the buckles of Genesis' seatbelt and he tugged at them. But it was in vain, as it was impossible to see anything in the salty darkness of the sea water that now filled the whole plane as it began to sink into the ocean. Frustrated, he tore the belt right off in his urgent frenzy to free Genesis from this cold water-prison. Genesis... had to live. He just had to.

He let go of Genesis for a few, brief seconds to remove his own belt, but as he reached for the redhead again, he was nowhere to be found. Sephiroth groped blindly at the seat next to his, but Genesis was just gone. Probably had been pulled with the rushing water, or so he concluded. Sephiroth was focused and determined not to let panic enter his mind, not yet. By now, Sephiroth's lungs were screaming at him, and he freed himself and let the streaming water pull him towards the opening, hoping to see even a small glimpse of red on the way.

Genesis...

* * *

**Zack:**

Zack, on the other hand, was scared out of his mind, panic tearing at him at the very seams of his being. He had not managed to react properly when the crash had happened, but Angeal had freed him, and then they had swum towards freedom together. But when they had managed to reach the surface together, clutching at each other, they had been thrown around like ragdolls by the stormy sea and the high waves the harsh winds had created. They had been thrown against the sinking plane, and Angeal had lost his firm grip on Zack's arm. And now Zack was alone.

The waves kept throwing him around, and Zack could only try his best to stay over the water for a few seconds in a row. Then, as he was being thrown around helplessly, he collided with... something. It was firm, and slightly smaller than Zack himself, but it wasn't until he felt hair against his cheek that he understood. Desperate, he slung his arms around the obviously unconscious person and tried his best to keep them both over the surface.

It felt like they stayed like that for hours, and Zack's energy began to wane. He saw white spots before his eyes, and the thought of sinking to the depths suddenly didn't seem so horrifying anymore... He was so tired... Then, lightning illuminated the night for a brief second. That short moment allowed Zack to spot a big, dark shadow lurking in the horizon. An island, his exhausted mind provided for him. An island... Desperate, he began to swim in that direction, dragging his limp burden with him.

If it had felt like hours drifting on the sea, the swim to land felt like years for Zack's aching arms and legs. Now, he appreciated Angeal's unyielding training more than ever. He was repeating Angeal's mantras about honor as his feet suddenly touched solid ground. Zack stumbled for a few seconds as his feet and legs felt numb, but managed to stand properly after a few seconds. He swept up his burden in shaking arms and carried the lithe body up on the beach.

The rain blinded him, but he managed to stumble away from the cold sea. The sky was lightened up once more, and it showed him a flash of red hair and a pale face. Commander Rhapsodos... Having reached higher ground, Zack gently put down the limp form of his superior, and put his ear to his chest. Unfortunately, it was impossible to hear anything over the roaring storm. Zack desperately gazed down on the older male. What was wrong? Why was he unconscious? Had he hit his head? Had he drowned? Tears began trailing down from his violet eyes, and Zack _almost _missed it when the older man gave a small cough.

Zack's eyes widened in realization; his Commander had swallowed water! In an act of sheer desperation, his forcefully pressed his hands against Genesis' stomach repeatedly. He cheered silently and helped Genesis lay on his side when the older man began to puke water. The redhead finished throwing up, gave a few more coughs, and then seemed to fall back into unconsciousness once more. Zack could only sit there in the darkness, clutching his superior officer in his lap and weep softly, hoping for dawn to finally come. Angeal's stern but kind face was the last thing which passed his consciousness mind before he too joined Genesis' deep, dreamless sleep.

Zack was roused a few hours later by the first rays of the rising sun. Groggy, he weakly raised his head to assert their situation. Genesis still seemed to be out, and was lying with his head on Zack's chest, breathing softly and evenly. And it didn't look like he had hit his head, thankfully. Content that his superior was probably fine at the moment, Zack looked at what was around them.

They were lying on grass, and in front of them was a sandy beach. And then, the ocean. The mere sight of all that water made Zack shudder with unpleasant feelings. Twisting his head slightly without disturbing Genesis' rest, Zack could see trees behind them, dense like a forest. Honestly, it looked like some sort of tropical paradise now that the storm had calmed, but that didn't make their situation more pleasant to the young SOLDIER. And Sephiroth and Angeal was nowhere in sight.

Gently easing Genesis out of his lap so that the older man was lying on the grass instead of all over him, Zack shakily stood. His legs felt like jell-o, and he wanted nothing more than to sink down on the soft ground and rest some more, but he **had **to go look for the General and Angeal. Oh, how he hoped they were well, and on this island as well...

He looked down at Genesis. He couldn't just leave the man lying there, could he? Who knew what lurked on this miserable island. Zack crouched down next to the redhead, gently gathering him up in his arms. Gods, now he was grateful he wouldn't need to carry Sephiroth, or Angeal. They were both big as mountains and heavy as such, with their tallness and enhanced muscles. Genesis, however, was way leaner, and slightly shorter. But Zack had seen him fight, and knew he almost matched the General in combat, so he knew his appearance had misled many enemies.

Taking a deep breath, Zack started walking along the beach, Genesis clutched safely in his arms. He had no idea how big this island was, or even if it was an island. But then, there shouldn't be anything other than tiny little islands here, if the charts were to be trusted.

But there was no use thinking about all that at the moment. Now, the only priorities in his mind had to be to protect and care for Genesis, as well as trying to locate Sephiroth and Angeal. Oh, how he hoped Angeal was alright...


	2. Chapter 2

**Angeal: **

Sephiroth looked utterly miserable as he sat on the beach, the heels of his boots touching the water. The tall, silver-haired man looked sick with worry, and the slits of his cat-like eyes were so narrow they could hardly even be seen as he stared blankly ahead. "I didn't find him." he mumbled, over and over. "I've lost him. He's gone. He's gone." The man sounded like he had truly lost his mind.

"Seph." Angeal said in his best comforting-voice. "We made it here, didn't we? Come on, let's go look around this island, alright? He might be here, and he might need you."

Sephiroth's head snapped right up at that. "Right." he said, sounding quite dazed. "Right! I must find him!" He stood up shakily and started to walk away from Angeal with fast strides of his long legs. "Come on, Angeal." he growled impatiently without stopping. "Come on!"

Rolling his eyes, Angeal complied and started following his friend. He knew they should be looking for clean water to drink and salvage the crates from the sunken plane he had seen floating in the sea, but he didn't dare leave his friend when he seemed so out of it. And besides, he loved Genesis, too. And poor Zack was missing as well. Puppy...

And then, as if some sort of God or Goddess heard Angeal's and Sephiroth's despair, the Puppy arrived at the scene. And in his arms was Genesis. Angeal felt the lump in his chest finally disappearing. They were all here, they were all alright. Zack wobbled towards them with a wail of relief, but before he could make it very close, a blur of silver rushed over to him. Sephiroth ran over to them with all his enhanced speed, almost tearing Genesis from the young man's arms. Angeal hurried over to his friends.

"Genesis. Genesis." Sephiroth chanted as he clutched his unconscious lover close. "Genesis."

A twinge of worry entered Angeal's chest once more as he saw his best friend's state. Genesis was deadly pale, and didn't react in the slightest to Sephiroth's praying. But since Sephiroth still seemed loony and in no state of taking care of things, Angeal took charge. First, he turned to Sephiroth.

"Seph." he said gently. "Why don't you carry Genesis up to the trees and find some shade to sit down in? I don't think the sun is very good for him. It's very hot." He was surprised, but relieved, to see Sephiroth imminently comply and carry his beloved towards the trees to find a better resting-spot. The only reason he even listened was probably because it was for the sake of Genesis, or so Angeal thought. Deciding to leave Sephiroth with Genesis for the moment, Angeal turned to his loyal Puppy, who seemed exhausted. He clasped a big hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Zachary." he said seriously and gazed into Zack's violet eyes. "Good job. I really mean it; you did a great job, alright? Understand? Thank you. Thank you so much."

Zack looked amazed at his mentor's words, and the tiredness seemed to melt right off him as he straightened his back and saluted. "Thank you, sir!" he said and smiled broadly at Angeal, making the older man smile as well. "Thanks, Ang." he added, still wearing that goofy smile.

"Now, Puppy, I have a job for you." Angeal then said, and was relieved when his student nodded eagerly. "See those crates out there?" He pointed out at sea, where three crates could be seen bobbing in the quite clear water. "I need you to swim out and get them, one at a time. Think you can do that?"

Zack seemed quite uncertain about returning to sea, but he just nodded grimly. "I got it, Ang."

"Good, Puppy." Angeal praised. "Sephiroth is sitting right over there with Genesis; you will be within his sight the whole time. I will go into the forest to try and find some clean water. I thought it would be safer to leave you here in the sight of Sephiroth, instead of sending you away in the woods all along."

"Can't we both get the crates, and then water? Or the other way around?" Zack said and bit his lip as he gazed up on his mentor, as if he didn't want to question the orders, but couldn't help himself.

Angeal sighed. He didn't want to send the tired boy into the water, but it was necessary. "Zack, I'm sorry. I'm afraid the crates will be pulled away by currents before we get to them. And we need water - Genesis needs water. Please."

"Of course, Ang." Zack said and straightened his posture once more. "I'll get them! You can trust me!"

"Good." Angeal rumbled and mussed up Zack's hair before turning and walking away. He knew Zack would be alright; the boy was an excellent swimmer, and the crates were close to shore. He was more worried about Sephiroth, to be honest, and his mental health. He glanced at the man, who was sitting in the shade of a large palm tree, clutching Genesis in his lap and rocking slowly. Oh well, he'd worry about that later. Now, he had to find water, or they would surely soon find their demise by lack or water, instead of excess of it.

The forest was humid, but much cooler than the beach. Angeal stopped, closed his eyes and listened, using his enhanced senses to their fullest. He heard the calm breeze rustle the leaves, and a low chatter far away that sounded like some sort of monkeys. And there, beneath that, a low purl. Water. Angeal opened his eyes with a small smile, and started walking towards the sound. He soon found it. It was a tiny little river that poured through a couple of rocks. It was not much, but it looked clean enough to drink.

Now that they had found water, they could start thinking about shelter, food... and a way out of here.

* * *

**Genesis:**

Everything felt so strange. Like he was asleep, yet not. He felt consciousness creep onto him, but decided to assess the situation before opening his eyes. Besides, he was pretty comfortable, and Sephiroth would never let anything bad happen to him.

He was resting on something firm, but warm. A body. And he was lying down, so he couldn't be on that darn plane anymore. And he couldn't hear the roar of the motors, either. But the last thing he remembered was sitting on the plane, feeling sick while leaning on his boyfriend's steady arm. He must have fallen asleep, Genesis concluded in his mind. He must have fallen asleep, and Sephiroth must have carried him to the inn at Icicle, and lay down with him to sleep. And since no one was waking him up for that stupid event, he could rest for a while longer.

Then, _another _body slid down behind him, lying way too close. Genesis yelped and sat up to direct an indignant glare at the person who had joined him and Sephiroth in bed in their room at the Icicle Inn. Fucking stalkers...

"Puppy?" he asked, dumbfounded as he looked into the eyes of the youngster, who was spooning him from behind. And wait, this wasn't even a bed! What was going on here?

"Genesis! You're awake!" Sephiroth, who he was lying on, exclaimed and suddenly Genesis was enveloped in a embrace of unyielding steel, almost choked as Sephiroth nuzzled his hair with desperation.

"Seph!" Genesis spluttered as he looked around himself, confused and a tad dazed. "What...?" They were lying on some blankets, on the ground it seemed. Around then someone had made some sort of tent with two or more tarps. And since they seemed to be outdoors, it was way too hot and humid to be near the Northern Crater. Just what was going on here?

Sephiroth released him some to put a hand beneath his chin and turn his face up to look at the younger man. "Don't you remember what happened?" he asked gently and touched Genesis' forehead with a caressing hand.

Genesis just gazed up at his boyfriend with confused, azure eyes. "No..." he said slowly. "We were on the plane, I believe. I was feeling a bit down... Did I fall asleep?"

"No, I don't think so." Sephiroth said seriously. "The plane crashed into the ocean, darling."

And then Genesis knew this was serious. Not only because Sephiroth had just told him their plane had crashed, but because his younger lover _never _used pet-names if the situation was not dire. Or if he had his cock deep inside of Genesis. He had heard an endearment like that in Wutai, once, when they both believed the redhead to be dying after a very dangerous wound inflicted by their enemies. And never before or after that. Until now.

"Baby..." Genesis breathed out slowly and slowly leaned his forehead against his lover's strong chest. "Where are we? Tell me what's going on?"

Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Genesis for comfort. "I'll explain everything." he promised. "Angeal and I woke up on this island, which is located somewhere in the Southern Seas, this morning after managing to get out of the plane. We were alone, and had no idea if you or Zack was even alive. Then, we found each other very quickly. Zack had managed to find you after the crash and swum to the island dragging you with him, for you were unconscious. We found no evidence of you hitting your head, but it could have healed with the Mako. Or, you were simply sick, I don't know."

Genesis eyes widened, and he turned to look at Zack in a new light. He had always seen the boy as a immature child, clinging to Angeal like a baby to its mother. But now... "Zachary... Thank you. I owe you one." And he always repaid his debts.

The boy, for Genesis would continue to think the youngster as a boy, blushed brilliantly red and looked really abashed. "No problem, sir!" he squeaked. Genesis turned to Sephiroth again.

"And then what?" he urged his boyfriend to continue.

"Angeal found water, and Zack salvaged some crates from the plane. In the crates were these blankets, the tarps, some rope and some canned food. Military issued, all of them. They were probably on the plane to be delivered to our troops near the Northern Crater. I and Angeal built this shelter."

"Any possibility to call for help?" Genesis asked, tired. Thanks to Sephiroth's expression, he already knew the answer to that question.

Sephiroth hesitated for a mere moment. "No." he then reluctantly admitted. "No radio, and the phones are ruined by water. But even if they worked, I doubt there is any reception out here."

"Fabulous." Genesis grumbled and lay down again, before he suddenly shot up once more. "Where's Angeal?"

As if answering his question, Angeal moved a corner of one of the tarps and crawled inside their self-made tent. His expression was rather grim, but he seemed to lighten up a lot when he saw that his childhood friend was awake. "Genesis!" he exclaimed and Genesis once more found himself hugged tightly by a muscled hunk of a man. After a few suffocating seconds (both Angeal and Sephiroth was prone to forgetting their own strength) Genesis managed to squiggle himself free.

"I'm okay, 'Geal." he said and smiled at his longtime friend, before lying down on the blanket with a sigh. "I'm going to rest for a bit now."

"You do that." Sephiroth urged and lovingly wrapped him up with another blanket and pulled him closer to himself. "Angeal is keeping the fire alive and keeping guard for now, then Zachary will trade with him, and lastly I will. You don't have to." He pressed a soft kiss to Genesis forehead. "Go to sleep." he whispered.

The tropical night was very cold, and Genesis certainly didn't protest when Zack cuddled closer to his back once more. It did feel warm and cozy lying between two rather big men, who with their Mako-infused body felt like human heaters. So Genesis just gave a content sigh and fell back asleep.

It felt like only minutes later he awoke between Angeal and Zack. But now he felt much better rested, and ready to face the new day. The first rays of dawn found their way into their cramped tent, and Genesis carefully extracted himself from their tangle of limbs and crawled outside. There Sephiroth sat by a small, half died-out fire, looking like he was deep in thought. Genesis walked up to him and embraced him from behind. He liked it when Sephiroth sat down; it made him feel taller.

"Good morning, beautiful." he purred. "What're you thinking so deeply about?"

Sephiroth smiled softly and leaned back in his lover's embrace. "Nothing. Everything." he mumbled. "I'm going to force Shinra to salvage the plane when we get back."

"Why?" Genesis asked absentmindedly as he began littering Sephiroth's pale neck with butterfly- light kisses. "Why would they bother? It's costly, and you know Shinra. Never wastes any money."

Sephiroth gained an almost childish, grumpy look. "Masamune is down there."

Genesis paused his ministrations, before letting out a snort. "Oh, I forgot. When they find us, you will demand Masamune back before everything, even thinking about eating something that hasn't been canned or sleeping in a real bed."

"No." Sephiroth mumbled as he turned to catch Genesis' unsuspecting lips in a loving kiss. "My first demand will be that you're fed properly and rest... Then I want Masamune."

Laughing slightly, Genesis eagerly accepted and responded to the kiss. "Don't forget that my Rapier is down there. Along with some of my best Materia." he added with a frown that Sephiroth was quick to kiss away. The couple was so engaged in their wrestling of tongues that they failed to notice young Zack crawling out of their tent. But then, Zack made himself hard to ignore.

"Uh, good morning, sirs!" he spluttered and saluted rapidly as he blushed to the ears at the sight of his two superior officers making out. Behind him, Angeal too exited their shelter.

"Morning, guys." he said as he stretched until his joints popped. "Slept well, Gen?" he asked his friend warmly, and looked content as Genesis nodded his reply with a smile.

"Good morning, Angeal." Sephiroth said calmly between kisses before he, somewhat reluctantly, separated himself from Genesis. "Alright, we need a plan for today." he said, picking up the leader role that rightfully was his, as he was the General. "What do we have, and what do we lack?" he asked Angeal.

"We have a supply of fresh water approximately a hundred meters or so away. No flasks or similar to bring water anywhere far away. Yesterday, I gathered water in a large leaf to bring to Genesis, but it will not work for longer distances. We have food from the crates to last us about two weeks if we eat sparsely. We lack a way of communication as well as information and knowledge about this island. We also lack Materia and weapons." Angeal summarized the situation for them.

"Hm... Well, knowledge about the island we can take care of." Sephiroth mused. "We'll go exploring today. We should also keep our eyes open for a way of finding food; animals or plants. If the animal is not too big, I do not doubt we can take it out without weapons at our disposal. For today, we'll follow the beach around the island, or as far as we can go without water. Any objections or ideas?" he asked his companions.

"We should have breakfast before leaving." Genesis added to his plans. "We'll eat the food of one of the cans and then fill it with water and carry it with us."

"It will be taxing and troublesome not to try to spill it. We might need our hands to fight or climb" Sephiroth objected gently. "But I agree that we should eat prior to leaving. None of us have eaten since yesterday."

So they sat down next to the now dead fire and brotherly shared a tin of canned food. Yes, Genesis concluded, the situation may seem dire, but there was no other people in the world he rather be stranded on an island with than Sephiroth and Angeal. And young Zack didn't seem so bad either. Now... Time to explore their island.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tseng: **

"What the hell do you mean 'missing'?" The President screamed, spittle flying all over his expensive oak desk. His face was dangerously red and a vein on his temple was pulsating with every rapid beat of his heart.

Tseng kept his face purely neutral as he calmly looked into his boss' enraged face. "Their plane is missing, sir." he repeated himself, without showing a trace of impatience over repeating himself. "We have lost all contact with the pilot."

"Don't our planes have trackers or something?" President Shinra said impatiently. "Use that!"

"Sir. The planes transporting important people such as you, your son, the executives, the General and the two Commanders lack trackers to avoid enemies gaining information about the plane's location." Tseng explained patiently. "For safety-reasons."

The room became deadly silent, and Tseng could sense Reno twist nervously behind him. The President's voice was shaking with barely hidden rage as he spoke again. "So you're telling me that you have lost our General and our Commanders? The very foundations of our army? Of my power?"

Tseng was silent for a few moments before replying. "Yes, sir."

"Well, find them!" the President roared. "Find them, and do it now, goddamn it! And no one outside the Turks may know that they have gone missing. If AVALANCHE hears even a small rumor of their absence..."

Tseng nodded sharply. "Of course, sir." Well, he couldn't accuse the man of being stupid. AVALANCHE would be more than a little delighted for a situation like this. As would certain people within the company. Too bad for the old man that he didn't know his friends from his enemies…

"Do you have any leads?" the President asked impatiently.

"Some, sir." Tseng answered. "We know what route they would take, more or less. We will search it with heat-sensing cameras. I believe we should find them within a week."

The President looked unsatisfied with that answer, but just waved his hand impatiently to dismiss his Turks. Tseng gave a sharp nod before turning on his heels and marching out of the large office. Reno followed, more sloppily, behind him.

"Reno, I want you to take the chopper and go start the search imminently. Bring medical supplies as well as Materia for healing. We have no idea what their state will be."

"How do we even know they're alive, yo?" Reno asked with his usual, lazy slum-drawl. "Besides, the waters over the Southern Seas are full of currents. Even if they managed to get out of the plane alive, they could have ended up anywhere. And it's a fucking big sea. And if the plane crashed in the Northern Crater, we'll never find them." When he saw Tseng's sour look, he held up his hands in defeat. "Just thinking out loud, yo!"

Tseng pressed the button for the elevators. "You're not paid for thinking, Reno. I am. So do as I say. And bring Rude. He's more levelheaded than you." Tseng ordered as he walked inside the elevator.

Smirking, Reno made a mock-salute as the doors of the elevators closed after Tseng. "Yes, sir:" he droned.

Tseng sighed as he was finally alone, and pressed the button for the Turk-floor. He rubbed temples tiredly and then straightened his already immaculate suit and hair. This would be some busy weeks for him and his Turks. Reno was right; they had no idea where the General and the Commanders were. And if it was any other employee, they would just give up on them. But this was **the **General and **the **Commanders. They were all invaluable. That Third Class they had with them, he was replaceable, as was their pilot, but the famous (and infamous) trinity was not.

So Tseng straightened his tie one last time as the elevator stopped at the right floor, got off and then got to work.

* * *

**Genesis:**

"Well, it's not very big." Genesis summarized for them with a sigh as they reached their camp again.

And indeed, the island was not very big. It had taken the four men approximately an hour to walk around it, which was a rather easy task as the beach ran all around it. They had stayed on the beach and kept their eyes open and alert for anything of interest. But they had seen no other islands in the horizon, and no game to hunt when their food storage of canned food began to run out.

"All animals living on this island must be in that forest." Angeal mused as he sat down next to their died-out fire and tried to blow life back into it. Their island had a rather dense forest in the middle of it, surrounded by the long beach and then the ocean. "Hopefully there is some kind of animal to catch."

"And hopefully there won't be any predators." Zack say with a short, slightly nervous laugh. He looked at Angeal. "Right, Angeal?" His eyes were big and pleading.

Angeal fondly gazed on his mentee. "The island is very small. I doubt any predator of great size would make it his home. And besides, I do not doubt we can take any animal on this island on, with or without weapons." There was no bragging in his voice, only confidence and truth, and it seemed to calm the young boy down, Genesis noted.

"Hey, Seph." Genesis murmured to his boyfriend. "Let's go take a walk, just you and me." Sephiroth raised a perfect, white eyebrow at him in question, and Genesis raised one right back and gave the younger man his best sultry, suggestive look. It seemed to work, because Sephiroth began to stride away from the group eagerly, and Genesis hurried to follow. He heard Angeal sigh behind them as they walked away, but paid no heed to his friend. He had more important things to attend to currently.

Genesis was rather exhausted after all that had happened, and felt stressed. He _needed _this. He hurried over to Sephiroth, who with his long legs walked ahead of him, taking his hand. Sephiroth squeezed it gently, minding his great strength, which made Genesis smile fondly. It's not like Sephiroth needed to be gentle and careful with him, since Genesis too was enhanced, but the younger man never failed to be a loving and attentive lover. Yes, Genesis truly needed this...

They stopped as they were out of sight, and hopefully hearing range, from their camp. They sank down together on the soft grass at the edge of the forest. They kissed, and they caressed in silence for a few minutes. It seemed to Genesis like Sephiroth needed this as well, if his roaming lips and eagerly groping hands were any indication. Genesis just relaxed and let his young lover fondle him as he wished. Sighing in relief, he laid back and simply gave up control without a fight. Normally, there would be a battle of dominance between the lovers, but today he was more than happy to give himself fully to Sephiroth. And the silver-haired warrior seemed more than a little happy to take what he offered.

"How far to you want to go?" Sephiroth murmured gently as he kissed Genesis' bellybutton lovingly. They had not undressed fully yet, but Genesis' telltale scarlet jacket had been removed and his black turtleneck had been pulled up to his chest, exposing his slim middle and flat stomach to Sephiroth's loving attention.

"I..." Genesis sighed in bliss as those callused hands petted his sides. "I don't know. Let's not... focus on result. I just need you close to me."

"Alright." Sephiroth agreed simply with his deep voice, before pressing another kiss to the pale stomach before him. He then helped Genesis sit up to peel off his tight shirt.

"How come I'm the only one getting undressed?" Genesis asked in amusement. Sephiroth didn't answer right away. He always got like this when they got intimate, acting all besotted and dazed, and his thin, cat-slit pupils got so big they almost looked round. It was very attractive, Genesis had to admit. To know he affected this great man like that...

Eventually, after a few more kisses, Sephiroth seemed to catch what he had said and quickly yet deftly removed his own jacket, folding it and putting it neatly next to Genesis' own clothes, before seeking his lips with his own again. Genesis sighed in bliss once more as his kiss-swollen lips got assaulted. It felt so good to have that big body lying on top of him, those full lips seeking his like a junkie needing drugs.

Their pace, which started out as slow and languid, eventually quickened as their need for each other grew with each caress and kiss.

"I love you." Genesis gasped out as Sephiroth sucked on one of his nipples. Sephiroth paused momentarily to gaze fondly up on him.

"I love you, too. I love you so much, Genesis." he replied, his voice filled with so much adoration, before returning to fondling and licking Genesis' nipples. Starting to get impatient, the redhead helped Sephiroth go lower by pressing on his head with eager hands. Sephiroth complied and easily slipped those soft leather pants off slim hips. He lovingly kissed one exposed hipbone, before getting down to the task that Genesis demanded from him.

Genesis moaned loudly as the wet heat of Sephiroth's mouth enveloped his cock. He encouraged his boyfriend to take it deeper by gently thrusting his hips. He knew Sephiroth could take it. The man had been a virgin when they started dating two years ago, but he was also a very fast learner. And he detested not being the very best at something, so he had practiced a lot. Not that Genesis complained - rather the opposite. It was always fun being the 'victim' of Sephiroth's experiments and practice sessions.

"Mm!" Genesis moaned lustfully and pulled a bit harshly on those long, silver strands. Sephiroth let go of his cock with a wet popping sound. "Sorry!" Genesis gasped out. "Won't pull, promise. Just don't leave me hanging, Seph!" he whined. Yes, the proud Genesis Rhapsodos could beg and plead. But only in private, with the man he loved, thank you very much. Not that this place was very private, as Angeal and Zack probably heard his moans earlier. Not that Angeal hadn't heard worse from them before, but still...

"Not stopping because of that." Sephiroth murmured gently and gave him another kiss, which tasted of salty pre-cum. Thankfully, Genesis was narcissist enough to love _everything _about himself, or that would have been rather nasty. Now, he just kissed back and added some tongue into it, making the kiss messier. The rather heated kiss seemed to distract Sephiroth, because he didn't elaborate on why he had stopped pleasuring Genesis. The redhead frowned, ended the kiss and rather rudely poked his lover in the ribs.

Sephiroth seemed to get his message. "I stopped because I didn't want this to end yet." he answered with a small smile, and as to show what _he _wanted, he let a callused, battle-experienced hand slip between Genesis' smooth thighs and pressed a fingertip to the puckered entrance found there.

"Seph..." Genesis sighed, and shook his head slightly. "I don't know. We haven't had sex in days, so I'm not in the slightest stretched. And we have no lube."

Sephiroth seemed to come back to his senses, his rather broad pupils narrowing. "Oh, right." He shook his head, as if to clear it some more. "Sorry, Gen. That was rather stupid of me." he mumbled and kissed Genesis' navel.

"Well, you _could _make it up to me, if you really want to." Genesis said with a rather nasty, suggestive grin at his partner, and earned one of Sephiroth's trademarked, tiny smiles - reserved for only his few friends and, of course, his lover.

"Then get to it, General." Genesis said teasingly with a suggestive wink.

"Yes, sir." Sephiroth said cheekily, and complied with his lover's wishes, wants and needs like the good boyfriend he was. And Genesis would make sure to return this lovely favor afterwards, of course. No one would ever blame _him_, Genesis Rhapsodos,of being a bad lover.


	4. Chapter 4

**Zack: **

Angeal looked rather cool and unaffected, if not a bit amused. Zack however... His face felt so heated he just knew it must be beet-red by now. He was so embarrassed! Shinra really needed a part in its employee-manual for what to do when your superior officers had hot man-sex within hearing range. And Zack couldn't stop these thoughts entering his hormone-addled teen-mind when he heard those sounds… His perverted brain provided that it was only Genesis making noises (loud ones!) while the General could not be heard. That meant that Sephiroth was either a quiet lover, in opposite to Genesis, or wasn't receiving pleasure... at the moment. Don't stray there! Zack felt like slapping himself in the face to distract himself, but he was quite sure Angeal would be a bit concerned if he did so. And Zack really didn't feel like explaining _that_.

It wasn't like Zack was crushing on either of the men shagging just out of sight. In fact, he liked someone else. But he just couldn't help it. General Sephiroth and Commander Rhapsodos were sure handsome and alluring... in their own way. But Zack... liked something else in his men.

He cast a shy glance at his mentor, who had his eyes closed in relaxation, his hands close to the fire for warmth, ignorant of Zack's wandering eyes. Commander Hewley could only be described as a hunky piece of man-meat. Huge, thick arms that would feel great around his own middle, a firm chin with that adorable stubble...

Zack blushed even deeper. Damn it all! Those sounds of Genesis' and Sephiroth's coupling, together with his own leering at his mentor had caused some... problems. Or rather - one problem. One stiff problem. Damn. Zack faked a shiver and hastily pulled a blank around himself, pretending the rather tepid evening air was cold. Angeal opened his eyes at Zack's movements and gazed with affection on his mentee.

"Cold, puppy?" Angeal asked fondly. "Want me to put more wood to the fire?"

"It's fine." Zack said and gave a weak smile. He was still blushing, but he could feel it starting to go away as those sounds died down. Finally! It felt like they had been going at it for hours! Or at least it did for poor Zack.

It would soon become dark. Their second night at this place. Tomorrow, they had decided during their little trek today, that they would go into the forest to hunt and explore. Try to see if they could find some game to eat if, or when, their canned food had been depleted. But on the way back from getting water from that small spring Angeal had found earlier, they had found something interesting. Or rather, Angeal said it was interesting. The large man had picked up lots of firewood, despite the fact that they already had plenty. He had said it would produce a lot of smoke, something they could use during the day to alert people searching for them. During the night, their goal was to make the fire burn as brightly as possible. That was the only thing they could do, besides just hoping for rescue to come.

But Zack didn't doubt rescue would come, eventually. The famous trinity of top SOLDIERS was much too valuable to forget about for Shinra.

Suddenly, footsteps. Both he and Angeal looked the way where Genesis had disappeared to with Sephiroth. Now the couple (for after what Zack had heard he just had to think of them like that) walked calmly and with leisure into view, Sephiroth looking completely unaffected while Genesis was a tad flushed and had a small smirk on his lips. Zack's blush flared up, once more, and he could only do his best not to stare at the two legends.

Sephiroth seated himself next to Zack before the fire, but Genesis just shook his head slightly when Angeal scooted to the side to give him more space close by the fire. "Frankly, I'm completely exhausted." the red-haired man said. "I think I'll tuck in now. Catch a few extra hours of sleep. Wake me when it's my turn to keep guard."

"I'll take your shift." Sephiroth imminently offered, green eyes almost shining at the idea of doing something for Genesis.

"Seph..." Genesis sighed and rolled his pretty eyes while putting his hands on his hips in a scolding manner, reminding Zack vaguely of a tired wife with a somewhat dense husband. "I'm not made of glass - remember? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. No need to coddle me."

"I know..." Sephiroth reluctantly said, and Zack could see that he was rather protective over Genesis and liked coddling the older man. "I know that, Gen. But you **know **I don't need much sleep. I will get enough sleep even if I take your shift. Please, for me?"

Genesis rolled his eyes again. "Gods, what an argument! But sure, if you insist. I'm too tired to argue. Night."

"Good night." Angeal said with a smile at his friend, and Zack too timidly added his own sleep-well wish. Sephiroth, however, didn't seem finished with his coddling.

"Sleep in the middle of the tent." he said. "That way, you can sleep in the middle. The nights at this place are rather cold."

Once again, that scolding expression returned to Genesis' face. But then he seemed to remind that he was much too tired to argue with Sephiroth and just snorted before walking to their makeshift tent and disappearing into it.

The four remaining men sat in comfortable silence around the flickering fire, which Angeal fed every now and then. Zack took this perfect opportunity to study his beloved mentor, now that he knew he could get away it, for Angeal was looking rather distracted.

Angeal's pretty, blue eyes were half-closed in relaxation. He sat leaning slightly forward, his elbows on his knees and brazing his face against his hands. A very relaxed pose for the normally stoic man. Zack concluded that he probably felt free to do so due to the company of only friends. Zack was more than a little proud to count himself among this amazing man's friends. Because Angeal certainly was amazing. Stoic he may be, but he was also warm and had a smile over to whoever needed it, no matter their rank or anything else.

And he was handsome, oh so handsome. All those muscles, that rugged manliness that was the very essence of Angeal. Zack just loved moments like this, when Angeal was deep in thought and he could freely study his mentor to his heart's content. Imprint that image for later... use.

Then Zack was suddenly aware of being watched. Panicked, he turned his head quickly and saw Sephiroth looking at him, a small, knowing and almost cruel smile on his lips as he saw his panic at being discovered.

Zack shot up from his seated position. "I, I..." he stammered, making Angeal snap out of his relaxed state. Noticing this, Zack panicked even more. "I'm going to bed, too!" he said, almost too loudly in his fretting state. Then he realized what a mistake that was, leaving Sephiroth and Angeal all alone out here. What if Sephiroth told him what he had observed Zack doing? That he had seen the boy watch his mentor with a loving, dreamy smile on his lips and adoration in his eyes? Undecided what to do, Zack stood before the two great men, biting his lip and shifting on his feet as he tried to think of a solution to this distressing problem.

"Go to bed, Puppy." Angeal said with some amusement evident in his smiling face. "Someone of us will take the first shift. I'll wake you up when it's your turn. Good night."

Phew. Angeal thought he was acting oddly because he was embarrassed about going to bed before they had decided who took which shift. There was nothing Zack feared more than his mentor suspecting his true feelings. He didn't want to be seen as some crushing child. So, before going into their tent, Zack sent a pleading look in the General's direction. Please don't say anything, his eyes begged. In return, all he got was another one of those rather evil smiles that made him almost shiver. With a reassigned sigh, he crawled into the tent. There was nothing else he could do, other than hope for the best.

* * *

**Angeal: **

The morning of their third day at the island was rather different than the two before. Instead of being sunny and so hot you felt like fainting if you stayed out of the shade, the earlier blue sky was now metal-grey with ominous, rain-heavy clouds. The wind was strong and whipping up big waves that crashed against the beach.

Angeal was worried. Last night he and Sephiroth had been up rather long together, talking idly or just enjoying the silence together (while Angeal had tried to figure out why the man looked so darn smug) and the sky had been starry and completely empty of clouds. Then, when Angeal woke up in the morning, it looked like this.

Angeal, who was sitting by the fire alone, heard almost completely silent footsteps padding behind him. "Morning, Seph." he greeted without turning. Only one man was able to walk that quietly.

Sephiroth walked up to him, standing next to him by the water's edge. They both gazed at the wild ocean. Sephiroth didn't voice his concerns, but Angeal knew the silver-haired man had the same worries as him. There was a storm coming in, no doubt about it. And a tropical storm could be very violent, and stay for days. And no search for them could be conducted while the weather was that bad, either.

"Is there anything we can do?" Angeal asked his friend. Today they had planned to go hunting, but now that looked uncertain, as it seemed like it would begin raining any second.

"We can try to make sure the tent more waterproof if possible. But I suspect we will be drenched, either way." Sephiroth said, and Angeal knew he was right. He sighed as he crossed his arms and gazed out on the ocean, his friend standing in silence next to him.

The coming day or days would be hard for them all, Angeal knew. At least they could eat the canned food, and didn't have to rely on meat that needed to be cooked. Not that they had actually caught something to eat yet. But still. Then he heard the tamps rattle and his mentee stumble out, in his usual clumsy, puppy-like manner that was just so adorable...

"Um, hey, guys?" Zack said, sounding uncertain. The boy wasn't normally like that, but Angeal knew being so close to the two legendary heroes Sephiroth and Genesis all of a sudden had affected Zack somewhat. It was rather... cute, actually, to see the shy and slightly abash side of Zack. "I don't think Commander Rhapsodos is feeling so good."

Both he and Sephiroth started at that. "What's wrong?" Sephiroth demanded, and Zack flinched at the tone. Sephiroth could be very intimidating when he wanted to be, Angeal knew.

"He's really hot; I think he got a fever." Zack nibbled nervously on his lower lip. "And he's mumbling in his sleep, and didn't wake up when I shook him." His eyes widened at Sephiroth's accusing look. "Carefully!" he added, as if to save himself from the silver-haired man's wrath.

But Sephiroth had more important things to attend to, it seemed. He rushed past the scared Zack, towards their tent, using all his enhanced speed. Now Angeal was **really **worried. Not only about the coming storm, but about poor Genesis. He had been sick at the plane, been unconscious for hours and now it seemed like he was sick again. It didn't bode well, and there was no medical attention to find at this desolate place. What if he... died? Died out here, and they could only watch. Angeal shook off those depression thoughts as soon as they came to him. Their bodies were very enhanced; they could withstand most things. They would be just fine, Genesis would be just fine, he told himself. But somehow, he didn't feel very convinced.

"Angeal, come in here." Sephiroth called from within their tent, and after telling Zack to watch the fire, Angeal did so. He opened one of the tarps and crawled inside. There Sephiroth sat, Genesis' head in his lap while he gently stroked those red bangs from his lover's face. Genesis really did look sickly. He was pale, except his cheeks which were flushed, and he was sweating fairly much. The sweating was a sure sign of him not feeling well; SOLDIERS didn't sweat much, if they did at all. Angeal had a sneaking suspicion Sephiroth didn't, as he had never seen the man in such a state even after hours on the battlefield.

"How is he?" Angeal lowly asked Sephiroth, despite the fact that he could see that their mutual friend wasn't well.

Sephiroth sounded completely emotionless as he reported Genesis' state, but that was just Sephiroth's way of showing he was very worried. It was his way of handling stress, most of the time. "He's got a fever. I'm going to try to wake him." With a set, determined expression he very carefully shook his boyfriend by the shoulders. "Genesis?" he asked gently, and he and Angeal were rewarded by a glimpse of azure eyes.

"Seph?" Genesis mumbled as he saw his boyfriend leaning over him, sounding groggier than he should after waking up. "What's up?"

"You're sick." Angeal said soothingly and placed a caring hand of his childhood friend's forehead. It was burning up under his own, rather warm, hand.

"Hm..." Genesis just hummed without arguing - another clear sign he was not feeling so good. Genesis didn't like weakness, especially in himself, and would always deny feeling down, even to his boyfriend and best friend. "Seph..." the redhead sighed again. "I'm tired..."

"I know, Gen." Sephiroth soothingly said while casting a worried look at Angeal, as if searching for help from the older man.

"Let him sleep." Angeal provided. "There is nothing we can do, anyway. Let's just have him rest, and hope for the best. Come on, Seph. Bundle him up with the blankets, and then we'll try to fix up the tent the best we can and prepare for the coming storm."

"I wish those useless idiots would find us already!" Sephiroth growled as he, despite his irritated tone, gently bundled up Genesis before exiting the tent with Angeal.

Angeal tried to sound calming. "It's a big ocean. Believe me, I want nothing more than for us to be found, as well, but there is nothing else that we can do but to keep the fire alive and survive."

"I know." Sephiroth said harshly, but Angeal knew the anger was not directed at him, but the situation in general. And most likely it was not only directed at the people from Shinra that was without a doubt searching for them, but also directed at himself. Angeal knew Sephiroth hated feeling helpless, ever since his days at the labs. Hated to not be able to do anything... Hated not being able to help Genesis, who Sephiroth adored beyond word.

Angeal sighed. He was rather frustrated with the situation himself, truth to be told...


	5. Chapter 5

**Reno**

"This fucking **sucks**, yo!" Reno grumbled as he steered the helicopter, his pride and joy, more to the east. "It will take ages before we find them, if they're not already dead." he bitched on. "It's not like Shinra would give a shit if it was you and I missing like this."

As usual, Rude kept his silence beside him. The dark-skinned man kept his eyes on the heat-seeking screens dutifully. Or so Reno assumed, but it was damn hard to know since he wore those sunglasses all the time, even when they were in private. But at least Reno had drawn a line at wearing them in bed when they're were fucking, and Rude had accepted his terms. Reluctantly.

Finally Rude honored his nagging complains with a reply in his deep, low voice. "You now there's a difference. They're invaluable to the company – we are not. But I don't doubt that at least Tseng would search for us, with or without the company's support."

"Yeah, boss-man is cool." Reno agreed as he cast a quick glance at the map to know he kept the right course. They had not yet scanned even a tenth of the giant Southern Seas in these three days. It wasn't looking very promising. And if they had actually crashed in the Northern Crater, they were lost forever and would not be found. And he and Rude had worked a goddamn lot of overtime in these days; they had only caught about two hours of sleep each every night. But at least, Reno thought, he got to fly his chopper a lot. And no meetings... But he did feel bad for Tseng, who had the President at his back nagging and raging constantly. As if that would make the missing SOLDIERS be found quicker…

Reno glanced outside the window. It looked like a storm was brewing up. That could hinder their search for days, if they were unlucky. They would have to return to the base sooner or later. Tseng would shit bricks...

"Reno!" Rude suddenly alerted, sounding very awake all of a sudden after almost dozing off in his seat. "The cameras have detected several large heat sources nearby on a small island."

"Fucking unreal, yo." Reno whispered to himself in awe. That just had to be them. So far, on all islands they had flown over, no animals big enough to confuse with humans had been detected. This just had to be them. "I'm landing on the water near the beach!" he told Rude, who just nodded firmly. The winds were harsh and the chopper trashed around but Reno, who knew he was a skilled pilot, had no bigger problems keeping it steady.

When they got closer to the island, they imminently knew just where to land. A rather large fire was burning on a certain part of the beach, next to a tent-like structure closer to the forest. And by the fire sat one of the missing SOLDIERS; young Zachary Fair. Not the one they were looking for, but hopefully the rest of them would be in one piece as well...

Reno picked up his radio to alert Tseng of their finding as they closed in on the island, which was still a little bit away. "This is Reno, yo. We have found them."

Tseng imminently picked up. "All of them?" he asked sharply. Reno could hear other excited voices in the background, and assumed Tseng was in a meeting currently. Most probably about the missing SOLDIERS.

"The only confirmed one is currently confirmed is Zachary Fair, Third Class." Reno provided. "We are closing in on the island and landing on the water next to their camp."

"Good. Put us on a video-link." Tseng demanded. Reno did as ordered, and that way Tseng could follow the operation, together with the President who he was, without a doubt, in a meeting with, via a small camera installed in Reno's uniform. And he was quite sure he heard young Rufus Shinra and the Professors Hojo and Hollander in the background as well.

The helicopter touched down heavily on the trashing waves. It was designed to be able to land on water, thankfully, as it was necessary for such a mission like this one. But Reno was somewhat worried. If the wind got any worse, they risked it tipping over because of the force. Pushing away his worries, he turned to motor off before both he and Rude inflated a small plastic boat and let it drift them to the shore about twenty meters or so away. The young man sitting by the fire met them, a large grin spreading across his face.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" he said with great joy, and Reno couldn't help but to grin right back at the boy.

"Right back at ya, boy." Reno joked. "Are the big guys here as well?" He knew the President and the others were waiting anxiously for the reply to his question.

"They are all here!" Zack replied, and Reno could hear the sigh of relief via the video link. "But Commander Rhapsodos is sick, sir."

"How so?" Hollander asked via Reno's radio. Zack heard the question and answered.

"He was feeling down on the plane at first, sir. Being exhausted and having a headache. Then he was unconscious after the plane crashed, for several hours. Then he was feeling rather fine, I believe, but tired. But this morning, he had a fever, mumbled incomprehensibly and was hard to wake up. And such is his state at the moment, sir." Zack reported dutifully.

"There must be something wrong with his Mako-levels. I need him brought back here as soon as possible." Hollander mused, and Reno could hear Hojo snort in distaste. Those two never failed to quarrel, no matter the situation. It was rather childish. And they both hated the fact that their beloved specimens were friends. Hojo because he didn't consider Sephiroth in need of something as useless as friends, and Hollander because of his jealousy of Hojo's position in the company.

Suddenly, the second Commander, Hewley, and the General himself appeared at the scene. They came from the forest, Sephiroth carrying three dead, bloody rabbits. They seemed to be in a hurry, and had probably heard the rather noisy chopper. Reno saluted sloppily at them. "Good day, sirs." he greeted. "Care for a ride home?"

Sephiroth snarled at him with annoyance, making Reno recoil slightly. Now there's a man he wouldn't like to piss off... Reno didn't fear a lot, but the General was just freaky and almost impossibly strong. While the Commanders were strong as well, they were in essence human. Sephiroth... just wasn't, and that tended to freak out people.

The General dumped the rabbits in the grass and disappeared into the small tent. Seconds later he emerged again, Commander Rhapsodos safely cradled in his arms. The fact that the two of them were dating was like a secret everybody knew, yet few dared to speak of. As mentioned earlier - people tended not to slander about the General.

Angeal walked over to the couple and put a caring hand on Genesis' forehead. "We're going home, Gennie." he said soothingly when the redhead wiggled slightly and frowned, as if he was not aware of his surroundings. "We're going home." Angeal repeated.

"Well, come on then." Reno said when there was nothing but silence from the other side of the radio. Time to bring them back to the headquarters for reporting, or medical attention, in Commander Rhapsodos case.

Then, he and Rude would head to their shared apartment; drink a few beers in the tub before tucking in for a day or two of pure sleep. And then some fucking, before more sleep and some more beer...

While dreaming of such joys, Reno was startled when the sky opened itself at it began raining cats and dogs. He and the rest of his company all were even more startled when a huge clash of lighting was heard and lit up the grey sky. "Let's go!" he hollered over the noise, and the others nodded in agreement. They all started walking towards the boat which would take them to the helicopter.

Then, a huge gust of wind tore through the air, almost throwing him and Rude down on the ground, since they weighted less than the enhanced warriors. Unfortunately, the wind also whipped up even larger waves, and they could only watch as the unstable helicopter tipped over. Sephiroth gave an enraged snarl as the chopper began to sink slowly into the storming sea before their eyes. Reno suddenly wished he was several miles away from the man. He just couldn't imagine why Genesis was dating the guy. Sure, he was hot as hell, but he was just so intimidating and _creepy_... But, anyway, they had bigger problems to worry about. Like that now they were all stranded at this damn island.

"Tseng, sir, the helicopter tipped over and sank." he reported. He heard the upset and heated arguments start at the other side of the line, and rolled his eyes. It wasn't as if he could do anything about it, right? At least they knew their position now since the helicopter had a tracker, and they could pick them up easily as soon as the storm passed. But as he glanced at the sick Commander, he at least understood the worry and the upset feelings of Angeal and Sephiroth. Genesis really didn't look well... Then, with a sparking sound, his radio gave up and the signal disappeared.

* * *

**Sephiroth**

The redheaded Turk was beating his radio and swearing about something, but Sephiroth had far more important things to attend to. It didn't seem like they would get off this place anytime soon, and his own redhead was sopping wet by now. With determined strides he began walking back to their now waterproof tent that he and Angeal had fixed up earlier the same day before going hunting. He could only hope the wind wouldn't break it...

He crawled inside, careful not to jostle poor Genesis. Poor, poor Genesis... Sephiroth couldn't resist pressing an adoring kiss to his flushed cheek. He heard a surprised sound from behind him, and turned with irritation evident in his eyes. It was that red-haired Turk with the sloppy clothes and his large partner. Sephiroth wanted to snarl like a wild animal and throw them out of their tent, but he supposed that wouldn't make the good-hearted Angeal very happy. He too entered the tent, followed his young Zack. Those two he could accept in here, but the Turks... Sephiroth shook those thoughts off. He knew worrying about Genesis always made him a bit loopy in the head, bringing him down to more animal instincts. But he had to focus right now, for the sake of Genesis.

They were all soaked to the bone. Sephiroth began to strip Genesis of his clothes with firm and determined, yet gentle, motions. He had to get him of the wet clothes before they made him even sicker. He could feel the stares of the Turks on his back, and once Genesis was completely stripped and wrapped up in blankets, he turned to glare at them with cold eyes. Then, he removed his own jacket, throwing it with Genesis' clothes in the corner. He kept his pants on, however, as he carefully gathered up the still sleeping Genesis in his arms, spooning him from behind to provide comfort and warmth.

Angeal seemed to get his idea of staying warm, and too began to undress, while motioning for young Zachary to do the same. The boy blushed heavily, Sephiroth noted, but complied his mentor's orders without a fuss. Like Sephiroth, they didn't undress completely, but stayed in their underwear. The Turks, however, didn't seem very prone to stripping, and sat huddled together in one of the corners of their tent.

Soon, however, as the storm continued to roar outside, the Turks began to shiver more and more. Eventually they too stripped down to their underwear with great reluctance. Sephiroth didn't imagine for a second that it was because of some sort of shyness or decency. Rather, it was probably because they didn't like being out of their uniforms and feeling vulnerable close to people who could be threats. And they kept casting suspicious glances at him, especially that skinny redhead. Sephiroth just glared right back at him, making the Turk lower his eyes eventually.

Sephiroth sighed as he clutched the shivering Genesis closer. He wanted to get away from this damn island and get his boyfriend some medical attention. He had never wished for a lab and a scientist more than he did at the moment...

But at least he was somewhat amused to notice Angeal and Zack's shy interactions. It was almost painful to watch, really. Angeal really liked the boy, but was afraid of pushing him into a relationship since he was so young and inexperienced. Zack, on the other hand, was attracted of the older man, but unsure of his feelings while doubting himself and his worthiness of Angeal. So they just kept dancing in circles around each other. But to be fair, so had Sephiroth himself done, with Genesis. He had been unsure of both his feelings for and his worthiness of the beautiful Commander Rhapsodos. And he had been so inexperienced in the art of love and relationships. Thankfully, Genesis wasn't one to beat around the bush and had shown him how to love someone. And Sephiroth hadn't regretted his decision to date Genesis one single time since.

Genesis... Sephiroth glanced down with remorse evident in his eyes at his beautiful boyfriend, who was breathing just a tad too harsh for his liking, his face flushed with fever. Oh, how Sephiroth wished or a way of here, where they could get Genesis help... And Sephiroth didn't like how unstable the sickness was. He had been sick at the plane, seemed just fine, if tired, later and now he was sick again. Just as he and Angeal had exited the forest to meet the Turks, he had heard Hollander's voice of the radio, mentioning something about Mako-levels. Well, he did knew Genesis had somewhat unstable levels, but then he had always gotten help at the first symptom, and now it had been days since then. No one knew what could happen now...


	6. Chapter 6

**Tseng: **

He exited the President's office, keeping his usual air of confidence and grace around himself. The President had been livid, almost purple with built-up rage. They had lost all contact with the stranded SOLDIERS and his two Turks. But they had a huge advantage now compared to the earlier situation. They knew their coordinates thanks to the helicopter. Right now, there was nothing to be done until the storm over the Southern Seas calmed.

Therefore, Tseng decided a little bit of rest was in order, and started walking towards his apartment in the Shinra Headquarters. He let an almost inaudible sigh escape as he unlocked his door using first a fingerprint-scanner and then a four-digit number. 0711. The day and month he and Rufus had first made love. Tseng wasn't as cold as people said he was, but such sentimental things were purely reserved for his lover.

Speaking of his lover... The moment Tseng entered his apartment, he knew Rufus was there. He could smell the very expensive cologne Rufus favored, and it was too strong for the blonde to have been here earlier and then left. Tseng calmly removed his jacket and hung it up beside the telltale white coat that also signaled his lover's presence and walked into the living room to greet his boyfriend.

There, his younger lover lay casually on the couch. Rufus looked up from his phone and smiled, or more like smirked, at him, indicating his head slightly. "Tseng." he said with his melodiously voice, that forever sounded like he was taunting someone. But Tseng didn't let himself be deterred, and just crouched next to the couch to press a tender kiss against a pale cheek.

"Hello, Rufus." Tseng answered after the kiss. "Not that I mind your presence here at all, but what are you doing here? I thought your father needed you at the office in this time of crisis..."

"Screw him." Rufus said cheekily, but with a serious, hard hint in his icy blue eyes. "My father is actually one of the things I need to discuss with you here today, Tseng."

Tseng hummed to show he was listening as he got up from the floor and poured himself a small glass of whisky from his mini-bar. He wondered what the old man had done now. It had been years since he had beaten Rufus, but he still liked to tear at Rufus' self esteem. After a session like that with his father, the young blonde most often went to Tseng for reassurance. Somehow, he didn't look very upset today, only smug, but Rufus was good at hiding his true feelings. Tseng had taught him well. Sometimes the Turk couldn't help but wonder if he maybe had taught him _too _well…

But then Rufus said something unexpected, something Tseng had not expected to hear in several years. "I want to put our plan in motion." Rufus' voice was casual, but his eyes serious as he gazed on Tseng. "Our plan to make me President of Shinra."

"Right now?" Tseng asked carefully. Now he knew why Rufus had gone to his apartment. It was completely free of any bugs that might pick up conversation - Tseng made sure of that. Turk skills were good to have sometimes. "Because the Firsts are absent?" he asked.

"Now at this very second. And no, yet yes." Rufus said somewhat cryptically, but when he saw Tseng's disapproving expression, he sighed and then explained his plan in more detail. "I don't want to wait anymore. I want the power of the company, and I want it now. I already have the Turks behind me. I need the Science Department and the SOLDIERS as well for my power to be complete."

"And how exactly do you intend to gain those allies?" Tseng asked his young lover. "Hojo would never betray the President, who funds all his strange projects and whims. He knew you never would, so a power change would harm him. And Sephiroth likes stability, and wouldn't consider allying himself with you because of that."

"There, my dearest, is where you are wrong." Rufus smiled a devious smile. "I have a _perfect _plan. When you go to fetch the SOLDIERS, Reno and Rude, you will take the ship the Highwind and its pilot with the same name, correct?"

"Yes." Tseng confirmed, somewhat impressed by his lover's knowledge.

"Yes, that's what I assumed. Nothing suspicious about that at all, right? And Commander Rhapsodos is sick, so you will bring Hollander as well. Nothing worrying about that for my father, hm?."

Tseng nodded, interested and very intrigued by now. Rufus was truly a master of plotting, and never stopped baffling Tseng with his ability to plan ahead and predict happenings, despite his young age. He would make a fine President...

"You will bring a fourth, unofficial passenger on your trip, as well." Rufus continued. "Me." Not waiting for any reply from Tseng, the blonde continued his explanation. "I will pretend to go to Costa del Sol for vacation and you'll smuggle me aboard the Highwind while another Turk flies an empty helicopter for Costa del Sol. My father will suspect nothing. I have already spoken with Highwind, and he is interested in my plans, if he is promised funding for the Space Program when I am made President, which I have promised him. So he is agreeable, and won't protest."

"And Hollander?" Tseng asked with a raised eyebrow. The plans were starting to make sense to him now, but there were still a few problems to solve...

"He's easy. I will promise him the head of the Science Department when Hojo is dead." Rufus said with an easy shrug. "That will easily win Hollander over."

Tseng smiled serenely. "And I suppose Hojo's death will be the treat for Sephiroth to join us."

"Ah, darling, you know me too well!" Rufus said with mocking dramatics. "And where Sephiroth goes, Genesis will follow. And where Genesis goes, Angeal will follow. And where they all three go, the army will follow." Another devious smile, and Tseng fell even more in love with this brilliant young man.

* * *

**Angeal: **

The storm really was unrelenting. It had been raging for about 24 hours now, and showed no sign of calming anytime soon. This was their fourth day on the island.

They had been forced to stay in their cramped tent. Fortunately, it seemed like he and Sephiroth had succeeded in making it water-proof, for so far no water had leaked inside and they all stayed dry. Genesis had woken up for a bit, long enough for them to force some water and food into him, before the fever worsened once more and he fell asleep in Sephiroth's arms. Angeal hated seeing his usually energetic and snarky friend being so helpless, but there was nothing he could do about it. Absolutely nothing...

Currently, they were eating. At least now, they didn't have to try to save food, since they knew their rescue was close by.

"Does the army really eat crap like this?" the skinny redheaded Turk called Reno asked with fascination and disgust as he looked down into the newly opened can he held.

Angeal snorted in mild amusement. "The lower ranks do. We seldom do, even if I don't mind that food much."

Reno gave another grimace and started eating with great reluctance. Angeal turned to Zack. The Puppy was happily chewing down the food. Which was no surprise, really, as the boy was only a Third Class and was used to such food. But when they got back... Angeal had already decided to talk to Sephiroth about giving Zack promotion to Second Class. The boy had after all saved his superior officer's life, risking his own the process, as well as having shown courage during this unfortunate accident. Angeal knew the boy would be ecstatic. Angeal couldn't wait until he finally could tell him. And by every step Zack climbed on the ladder of Shinra, the more appropriate a relationship between them would seem. Not that such things were the motivation behind Angeal's coming suggestion of a promotion, no, that would have been against his code of honor. The boy did have a lot of talent, after all. And he sure deserved a promoting after all this.

"What's up, Angeal?" Zack suddenly asked and looked at his mentor with his beautiful, violet eyes that Mako hadn't been able to taint yet. Angeal hoped they never would; that color was just too appealing to destroy. The Puppy must have noticed his silence and his staring.

Angeal shrugged with ease, never one to get very nervous or flustered, even when he was caught staring. "Nothing, Puppy." he said calmly. "Just thinking." Well, it wasn't a lie after all. Even if Zack didn't know just where his thoughts took him. Angeal bit back a sigh. He thought about the boy just a little too much for it to be healthy. He had ever only confided in Genesis about his feelings, but he suspected Sephiroth also knew. And, Angeal had decided that when Zack made First Class, if was not already in a relationship by then, he would ask the boy out.

But he had to admit that he was a bit nervous about that. Zack was beautiful and so full of life, and even if he was single now, there was absolutely no guarantee he would stay so. He had a lot of friends and was very popular. Like his fellow Third Class-friends, Kunsel and Luxiere. And that Cadet named Cloud. They were more suited for Zack, both by age, experience and rank. Angeal just wanted his Puppy to be happy, yet still the thought of seeing him with someone else hurt the very core of his heart.

And even if he was single by then, perhaps the boy wouldn't want him anyway. Perhaps he would recognize that too much separated them. Zack was 17 years old, and Angeal was 26. Zack had trained his battle-skills a lot for someone his age, but Angeal had experienced true war while he was even younger than Zack was right now. Zack was a Third Class, Angeal was a legendary hero of the famous trinity of Firsts. In the end, it would be Zack's decision is he wished to cross the wide abyss which separated them.

But whatever happened, now or later, Angeal would keep his honor. So he promised himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reno: **

Reno wanted to fall to the ground and bless all the sacred entities he didn't even believe in. Finally, the storm had calmed. They had been stuck in that fucking tent-like thing for two whole days now. Two whole days of shivering in your underwear while Sephiroth hogged all the blankets for his precious Genesis, two whole days of getting soaked when you had to leave the tent to take a piss and two whole days of eating that canned crap.

But now the sun peaked through the clouds and the warmth started to return. He and Rude was currently sitting on the beach watching the ocean while their uniforms hung to dry on a tree behind them. Finally, they would get to wear clothes again. Even if his uniform did smell a bit iffy after being wet for two days straight... The Mako-freaks' uniforms seemed better off, since they mostly was made of leather. Well, at least Genesis' and Sephiroth's clothes were. Angeal pulled on his uniform without a fuss, but young Zack made a face as he sniffed his.

Eventually, he and Rude too gave up waiting for their clothes to dry completely and pulled them on. Reno decided he would request a new one when they finally got home, and this time Tseng couldn't even blame him for ruining it. Ha, the man couldn't even blame him for the destroyed chopper, since Reno had wanted to pull back earlier, but Tseng had insisted on them searching for a few more hours despite the bad weather. It sure felt good not to be the one to be blamed for once.

Damn it all, he would kill for a bottle of whisky right now. He was cold to the very core of his being, and it felt like he never would be warm again. Perhaps, he mused, he could convince Tseng to give him and Rude a vacation after this. To Costa del Sol maybe? That would be so nice... Hot, dry beaches, lots of alcohol and sex in a fancy hotel suite. Reno's dream vacation. Mm... Rude in shorts tanning on the beach... Delicious.

His perverted thought about Rude were rather rudely (ha!) interrupted by the loud roar of engines. Reno shaded his eyes and peered up at the sky. There, the huge form of the Highwind was closing in on them. He had expected another helicopter, but he supposed this made sense. Commander Rhapsodos was still sick, after all, and on this huge ship, he could receive treatment right away.

The Highwind whipped up rather large waves as it sank down and began to hover right over the surface close by the island. Now Sephiroth and Angeal had been alerted, and they both emerged together from the tent, Genesis carried carefully by the first. Zack, who had been sitting huddled close to the fire looking all sullen, brightened up and hurried over to them as well, grinning widely.

"Finally!" Zack cheered and clasped Reno friendly on the shoulder. Reno had to admit he liked the guy - he was honest, human and friendly. A good guy. And if you had seen the shit Reno had, you'd know that good guys were a rare breed. But as he saw Angeal smile down fondly on his mentee, Reno had to admit that guy too seemed like an okay fellow.

"So, what's the first thing you're going to do?" he asked the excited young man standing next to him.

"I'm going to head right over to my apartment and take a looooong and oh so warm shower." Zack said with a wide smile, clasping his hands behind his head and getting a dreamy expression in his eyes. Then he faltered some. "For the five minutes that are allowed for Third Classes, at least. You?"

"I'll report to my boss firstly, of course. Then I'll head to my place, drink a few beers and crawl into bed." Reno said with an equally dreamy expression. Damn, a beer would be so good right now...

"When we get back, you should come home with me." Angeal said to Zack. "You can use my tub or shower, whatever you want, and then crash in my guestroom."

Zack looked hesitant. "I don't want to bother you..."

"You won't. I promise." Angeal said with an honest smile and ruffled his mentee's spiky hair. "As much hot water you want. Think about it."

"Well, when you put it that way..." Zack said, looking slightly abash. "Sure. Thanks, Ang."

Reno almost rolled his eyes. They were being so shy and sweet around each other, it was almost painful to watch. As a Turk, he knew all the statuses of the First Classes, and knew the Commander and his mentee weren't dating... yet. But it looked like they were on their way to do so. When they got their heads out of their asses, at least.

The Highwind had just touched down, and the large latch at its underside opened. A way more sturdy boat than Reno and Rude had used was lowered down. In it sat Tseng, stony-faced as usual. He soon reached the shore, and stepped off. The Turk scanned all those present to see if someone was missing. Seemingly content everyone was there, he motioned for the boat. "Step on board." he said calmly. "The General, Commander Hewley and Commander Rhapsodos are issued to go first, and then we'll come back for the others."

Everyone complied without a fuss, all knowing their places. Sephiroth stepped onto the boat, sitting down carefully with the only half-awake Genesis in his arms. He bent down to whisper something in his ear, but it was too low for Reno to catch. Angeal and Tseng both stepped onto the boat as well, and then they were on their way.

It felt so _wrong_to see the boat leave them behind, even if Reno knew Tseng wouldn't leave them here. But still, he couldn't help feeling like that. He could see that he wasn't the only one feeling that way, too. Rude looked emotionless like usual, but young Zack looked pretty distressed, even if the boy tried his best not to let it show. Probably wanted to look strong and impress his mentor and love-interest, or something like that, Reno thought with a low snort.

Reno shivered once more in his half-wet suit. And how he wished for a fucking cigarette! Unfortunately, his package had been completely soaked during the rain and was useless. Hm, he wondered if someone on the ship had any fags... Didn't that Highwind guy who piloted this ship smoke like a chimney? Hopefully, he would have a cigarette to spare...

* * *

**Sephiroth**

Finally. Finally they were rescued and could get away from that damn island, after spending five way too long days on it. Sephiroth, who normally prided himself in being a very composed person, had to admit he was pretty agitated by now. Genesis, poor, sweet Genesis, looked so sick. He was pale, had large shadows under his eyes and was barely conscious when Sephiroth lovingly eased him down on the bed in the medical bay on the Highwind.

Sephiroth was surprised to notice that Hollander's normal, strong dislike seemed to be lacking when the man rather politely asked him to leave the room while he examined Genesis and treated him. He also told Sephiroth that young Rufus Shinra was on the ship and had requested a meeting in an hour on the bridge of the ship.

So Sephiroth left his boyfriend in the competent hands of Hollander and exited the room. He couldn't say he liked the arrogant Hollander, but he knew the man would never be cruel towards his experiments if it was avoidable, unlike Hojo who took delight in other people's pain.

A member of the crew showed him to some guest quarters which he would occupy during the 12 hour flight. He first used a lukewarm, wet washcloth to get the worst of the grime off his uniform, and then hung it to dry. Then, he took a long, long shower and washed his hair which had gotten both blood and dirt in it. Finally, after about 40 minutes he felt somewhat clean again and re-dressed. He decided food and such mundane things could wait and went over to the medical bay again to check up on Genesis.

Hollander had left by now, a clear sign everything was well, hopefully. And sure, Genesis did look a lot healthier now. He had gotten back some color in his face, at least. Several machines were connected to his body via big needles, making Sephiroth's whole body itch with distaste. He had to fight himself not to rip them out of his boyfriend, reminding himself firmly that they were there to help Genesis, not harm him. He sat down on the single chair next to the bed, and took his beloved's pale, limp hand in his. He hated it when Genesis was vulnerable like this. Genesis was a fighter - so fiery and competitive, always able to stand up for himself. That's some of the things Sephiroth loved about the beautiful redhead. His spirit. He wasn't supposed to lie here like some pale, broken doll.  
Unable to stand it in this hospital-like place anymore, Sephiroth decided it was time to head over to that meeting the brat wanted. Probably his father had set up some sort of briefing for the situation during their absence. Uninteresting. But since he had nothing better to do at the moment he decided to go there.

When Sephiroth walked inside the rather large room, he noted that everyone else had already arrived. They were situated at a round table in the middle of the room. Sephiroth acknowledged Angeal with a nod and sat down beside his friend. Since Angeal didn't imminently ask about Genesis, Sephiroth assumed that he had gone to see the redhead already, or asked Hollander.

Rufus Shinra cleared his throat vainly to gather attention among the gathered men. "Thank you for coming, everyone." he began. "I have something very important to speak of with you. And I mean **I**, not my father. He is unaware of this conversation."

Sephiroth quirked a white eyebrow. He had to admit he was slightly intrigued to see what this was about.

"I'm not going to beat about the bush, since I see no need to. I want to bring down my father, and I want your assistance." He looked straight at Sephiroth while saying the last part. Sephiroth only snorted in disdain. What kind of childish game was the brat playing?

"Of course, I do not expect anyone to participate in my schemes without a proper reward." Rufus continued without minding Sephiroth's belittling expression. "Nothing is free in this world, after all." He smiled a wry smile. "I have already promised Professor Hollander here a treat. He will get to be the head of the Science Department under my rule. So I have them on my side, as well as the Turks, of course. Now, I just need the SOLDIERS on my side as well, and then my power will be complete."

"So Hollander gets a treat for joining you." Sephiroth said sardonically. "And my treat is...?" Did the boy think they were dogs?

"Hojo's demise." Rufus said simply and honestly, almost making Sephiroth flinch in surprise. "By your hands, of course."

Sephiroth was silent for a few seconds, taking the words in. "But what of all Hojo's experience and knowledge? That will be a loss for your company." He was, of course, intrigued and tempted by Rufus' words, but he knew of Hojo's value and doubted the sincerity of the young Vice-President's words.

"General, Hojo is a fool, with a fool's dreams. And so is my father. I have no wish for their experiments. I want good, healthy SOLDIERS and nothing more, and by now the technology Hojo and Hollander both developed is so stable that any of Shinra's medical personnel can use it."

No experiments. The words echoed in Sephiroth's head. No pain, no suffering. Only Mako treatments for the recruits. Nothing more, nothing less. He glanced at Angeal, and without a word he knew his friend thought of the same things. Almost unnoticeable, Angeal nodded at him. "I accept your offer, Rufus Shinra." he said and gazed with great seriousness on the young man. "But I must warn you. Do not play me, or you will end up dead."

Rufus showed the true fearlessness of a Shinra and just nodded despite the grim threat, a small smirk playing at his lips. "Excellent, General. Believe me, I have absolutely no plans of betraying you. Partly because I got no death wish and partly because I need you for my New Shinra. Now... for our plan. Tseng, would you do the honor?"

The Turk, who had stood in silence behind his young charge, stepped forward and took the chair next to Rufus. "After we get back, you will be given a few hours of rest and then the President will gather you all for a board meeting, which will be guarded by me, Reno and Rude. Hollander will be present, as well Hojo, Scarlet, Heidegger and Reeve. The President believes Rufus to be in Costa de Sol currently, but he will make an appearance at the end of the board meeting."

"And how will the board meeting proceed?" asked Sephiroth and quirked an eyebrow at the immaculate, expressionless Turk.

"First Hojo dies by your hands, General." Tseng continued. "Then Scarlet and Heidegger by mine."

"Why Scarlet and Heidegger?" Angeal asked with a frown. Sephiroth knew his friend didn't like unnecessary killing.

"They are corrupt. And they will never accept Rufus' reign over the company, and the changes he intend to make."

"But you won't harm Tuesti?" Angeal continued. Sephiroth understood his worries. Reeve Tuesti was, without a doubt, one of the Planet's most good and honest men. Killing him over a power-struggle seemed like a waste.

"I have no intention of harming Reeve." Rufus filled in. "Where my father have been lacking in his role as my parent and role-model, Reeve have been nothing but kind to me. I intend to keep him in my new company, if he is willing, as my Vice President. He doesn't know of this operation yet, but I don't doubt he will stand by my side. He... disagrees with a father's ways about treatment of civilians and the environment. With New Shinra, he will gain more power to change things."

"So now we know now what will happen during the meeting." Sephiroth mused. "Tell me, how will it end?"

"I will make my appearance." Rufus said casually. "And I will kill my father."


	8. Chapter 8

**Zack:**

Zack had to admit he was a bit shaken by the meeting which he had played audience to. He was now back in the small cabin a crew member had shown him to. He just couldn't believe what he had witnessed. And the shock when Angeal didn't even protest against it! Wasn't what they had planned to do dishonorable? Or wasn't it? Zack groaned as he sank down on the bed. He just didn't know...

A firm knock could suddenly be heard at his door. Zack shot up and hurried to the door. It was Angeal.

"Um, hi, sir." Zack said with a cringe. He just didn't know what to do, what to say. "Want to come in?"

"Zack..." Angeal said, and he looked tired and a bit troubled. Almost sad... He walked past Zack into the small room. "You looked upset when you left the meeting earlier. Is there something you wish to talk about?"

"I... don't know." Zack confessed. "I'm a bit confused, to be completely honest." He sank down on the bed again, and Angeal took a seat at the chair by the small desk.

"Then talk to me." Angeal soothed. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know." Zack took a deep breath. "When we entered Shinra we swore an oath to be loyal to the company. And now you're planning to assassinate President Shinra! Isn't that dishonorable?"

Angeal smiled fondly at him. "I must start with saying how proud I am of you, Zachary. You should never, ever forget your honor. But as your said, when I pledged loyalty to the Shinra Company, I swore to always work in its best interest. And that's exactly what I'm doing."

"I don't understand." Zack confessed after mulling over the words for a minute or so.

"The President is harming people, inside and outside of the company. He's even causing war for the sake of his own greed. In the end, he will bring down the company, and even maybe the whole world, and cause nothing but grief and misery. He needs to go, for the sake of the Shinra Company and for the Planet. Do you understand now? That I'm doing this not only for the Shinra Company, but for everyone on this Planet... including you, Zack."

Zack was awed by his mentor's strong, heart-felt words. And he couldn't help but to blush slightly at those last words. "I understand." he said. "Angeal..." he then sighed and fidgeted some. "You said I could talk to you about anything, right?"

"Of course, Puppy." Angeal said warmly. "You know you can."

"I... There is something which I have wanted to talk with you about for so long now." Zack lowered his eyes, unable to look into the eyes of his mentor anymore. It was now or never, he decided. "I have feelings for you."

And then there was silence.

"Zack..." Angeal sighed after a few moments of that painful silence, and Zack prepared for rejection. Please, he thought, please don't laugh. He thought he maybe could take rejection, but not is Angeal _laughed_, like he was some foolish child!

Suddenly, muscular, warm arms wrapped around Zack in a hug, and Angeal rested his head on top of his. "Puppy." Angeal sighed once more and pressed a kiss on his head, making Zack's heart take a leap. Mentors didn't kiss someone like that, and neither did friends.

"Angeal..." he responded and raised his face from the floor. Then, their lips met in a soft, tender and absolutely perfect kiss. Zack wanted to weep in pure happiness, but settled for wrapping his own arms around Angeal's broad neck.

"Oh, Puppy." Angeal said when they eventually separated their lips. "I'm in love with you, too. And I've been ever since I laid my eyes on you."

"Y-you have?" Zack asked, surprised. "But... you never said or did anything..."

"You're so young, Zack." Angeal said with remorse. "So young. I didn't want to take advantage of you. I wanted you to come to me, to want me on your own. I have waited, or rather hoped, for this day so long now."

"And I've been too scared to approach you about this. It seemed... childish somehow to expect you to want me in this way." Zack felt his face heat up again. "I was scared that you would laugh at me."

"Do you honestly think that even if I did not have feelings for you, that I would laugh at your feelings for me?" Angeal asked, sounding almost hurt.

Zack pressed his face against his mentor's neck, inhaling his musky, manly scent. "Of course not, Ang. I'm just insecure. And so unworthy of your attention. Of your... love."

"Zack... You could never be unworthy of anything." Angeal said firmly, and clutched the Zack closer to himself. "Promise me you'll never think such things of yourself again."

"Alright..." Zack agreed, for by now he would happily agree to anything the older man said, just so he would never let go. "Are we... boyfriends now?"

Angeal didn't answer right away. "Do you want to be? Do you want a relationship out in the open, where the press without a doubt will be very interested? It's completely up to you, Puppy. It's up to you what you want."

"I want to be your boyfriend. And I want you to be my boyfriend. I love you, and I want everyone to know." Zack said firmly. Screw everyone else! He wanted his man, and he didn't want to hide it like it was a dirty secret. He wasn't ashamed.

"I love you, too." Angeal answered and then they kissed again. And again. And again, until Zack was all dizzy with love and adoration for the older man. But they didn't take it further than just kissing, since they were both so exhausted and this relationship was so new for both of them. They had gone from mentor and mentee, as well as friends, to boyfriends within minutes. They ended up lying together on Zack's bed, cuddling.

"We should catch a few hours of sleep before we get to Midgar." Angeal eventually said and started disentangling himself from Zack, who couldn't help but to cling to his new boyfriend.

"Please..." Zack said rather pathetically. "Stay here with me?"

Angeal paused, looking down on Zack who did his best puppy-eyes impression. "Sure." he said softly. "I'd like that."

* * *

**Genesis:**

After feeling like everything was shrouded in a haze, it sure felt good to wake up feeling perfectly normal. Sure, he was still tired, but the fever and headache seemed to be long gone.

He glanced around the room he was in. He seemed to be lying on some sort of uncomfortable bed in a medical bay. He heard the roars of giant engines, which meant he was on board some kind of ship or plane. Looking to the side, Genesis could see his arm hooked up to several different machines, many which he recognized from earlier hospital visits. Ah, so it was as he had suspected then. It was his Mako-levels which were out of line. Oh, how he hated that this always happened to him, never to Sephiroth or Angeal. Not that he wished them to feel his pain, but it would be nice to not be the only weak and sickly one.

Genesis sighed and closed his eyes. Soon, he heard the door open and muted footsteps approach his bed. It wasn't the man he wanted to see, but he opened his eyes nonetheless.

"Ah, good morning, Genesis." Hollander greeted him. "How are you currently feelings?"

"Much better." Genesis told, not wasting any words. "Where's Sephiroth?"

Surprisingly, Hollander didn't bitch any about who Genesis had asked for. He didn't even look pissy. "He's probably resting in his room. We will be touching down in Midgar in about three hours, so I suggest you try to rest some more as well."

"I have rested far too much." Genesis groaned. "Unhook me from all this shit. I don't want to stay in here." He paused to listen to the engines. "What are we on?"

"The Highwind." Hollander provided as he started removing all the needles, and then held Genesis' arm still and studied the small wounds the needles had inflicted. Genesis too looked, and was relieved when they healed within seconds, just like they should. Hollander too seemed satisfied, and let him leave the medical bay.

Genesis ran into some random crew member in the corridor, who directed him to the room Sephiroth was occupying during this short trip. Genesis tested the doorknob, and felt himself grin mischievously as he found in unlocked. Sephiroth didn't have to fear no enemy even when he was sleeping - he could take them all, at any time. Genesis opened the door and slipped inside as quietly as he could. Sephiroth were lying on the bed, his eyes closed and his breath even. Genesis turned his back to his boyfriend to silently close the door, and when he turned back he was met with a naked, muscular chest in his face. Damn Sephiroth and his superior length...

Arms wrapped themselves around Genesis' middle. "What are you doing up and wandering about, beautiful?" Sephiroth whispered huskily down at him. The silver-haired warrior was dressed in only a pair of loose, cotton-pants. Sexy, Genesis noted with a small shiver.

However, the redhead ignored his boyfriend's question, choosing to taunt him slightly instead. He was feeling better, after all. "Wow, so you can actually call me pet names even if we're not fucking or you're worried?" He removed his face from Sephiroth's firm chest to smirk up at the taller man.

"I am worried." Sephiroth growled fondly. He then proceeded to pick up Genesis and carry him over to the bed, despite the protests from the redhead.

"You don't have to carry me!" Genesis whined and tried to kick Sephiroth in the groin - the only place where it was effective to kick his man.

But Sephiroth just expertly maneuvered him so he missed the critical point. "Indulge me." He said and lovingly tucked him in under the covers.

"I do. Every day." Genesis grumbled, but winked at Sephiroth to know he was just playing around. Sephiroth gave a small, cute smile and lay down beside Genesis on the bed.

"Genesis..." Sephiroth said before trailing off, sounding like he was hesitating.

"What's up, precious?" Genesis teased, and that seemed to relax Sephiroth who wrapped his arms around Genesis and began his tale.

When Sephiroth had finished telling the happenings that had occurred during his sickness, Genesis hardly could believe what he had just heard. They were going to bring down President Shinra? "Sephiroth..." he breathed out. "Are you serious?"

Sephiroth looked worried. "Do you disapprove?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"Not... really." Genesis said, still trying to process just what he had heard. "It's just... It more sounds like something **I**would do, not you. You always say you don't want any unnecessary power struggles, that you want stability."

"I'm starting to believe it is necessary." Sephiroth replied. "And Hojo will be gone. I have always feared that he has some sort of plan for you and Angeal, to get you two out of the way, and that I wouldn't be able to save you."

"And you will be free of him." Genesis added and caressed that beautiful, pale face. "Seph..." he then sighed. "Make love to me."

Sephiroth looked quite startled as he peered down on Genesis. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you if you're still feeling bad."

"I'm feeling much, much better." Genesis replied. "I want you," he pressed a kiss to Sephiroth's alluring lips. "to make love to me, and then I want to fall asleep in your arms. Think you can provide?" he asked teasingly.

Answering with a low growl, Sephiroth grabbed his boyfriend and twisted them around so he was on top. Oh, how Genesis loved this, and how he had missed this! "I can always provide." Sephiroth purred. "Because I love pampering my beautiful boyfriend's every _need_." While saying the last word, he rubbed his knee against Genesis' half-erect cock through the covers.

Genesis moaned in reply. It had truly been too long since they had sex. Currently, he was not interested in quick, aggressive fucking, no; he wanted to make love with this amazing man. Sephiroth seemed to sense this, and gently and lovingly removed the covers and stripped him of his clothes, before quickly kicking off his own pants. Their naked skin met, warm and flushed. Their lips searched and found each other in a soft kiss.

Then they made love. And it was wonderful. Sephiroth retrieved some soap from the small bathroom, which they used as lube. The bed looked like a disaster, but they didn't give a shit as they lay in each other's arms as they were done with lazily entangled limbs, covered in soap, sweat and cum.

"That was... good." Sephiroth said after a few minutes of silence, sounding all doped up as he slowly caressed Genesis arm which was slung over his chest. "So... good."

Genesis just hummed in agreement, and he too lacked the right words to describe their love-making. He let his weary head drop down on his boyfriend's firm chest, and sighed in bliss. "When will we land?" he eventually asked.

Sephiroth twisted his head to look at the clock on the wall. "...In two hours. Let's just doze for an hour or so, and then get ready. But I must ask... Do you want of be present at the meeting? I can excuse you from it if you don't want to be part of it."

Normally, Genesis would feel slighted at such words, thinking Sephiroth was indicating that he was weak, but he was currently so well-fucked he didn't care. He considered the words for a few moments. "I want to be there." he eventually decided. "We're building our new future on this. I want to be there."

"Okay." Sephiroth said, and pulled Genesis closer to himself. "Now rest, baby."

And Genesis just smiled and cuddled closer to his boyfriend, feeling safe, satisfied and loved.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reno:**

"Ah, finally!" Reno cheered as he unlocked the door of his and Rude's apartment and stepped inside, his boyfriend following him close by.

Reno practically ran into their bathroom, stripped his uniform in a hurry, threw it on the floor and jumped into the bathtub. The pissy boss-man had refused them to remove their uniforms on the ship, stating some crap about that they always should be in uniform, and he had brought no spares for them to change into. So he and Rude had been forced to wear their now absolutely disgusting, stinking uniforms for another 12 hours. Ugh. Reno began filling up the tub with warm, soothing water.

"Mind if I join you there, partner?" Rude said from the door-opening, chuckling lowly.

"Whatever, yo." Reno said and sighed with bliss as he leaned back. "Wait." he said as Rude began stripping as well, and the larger man paused and gazed on him questioningly. "Get a few beers and cigarettes and you can join." Reno said, and Rude gave another deep chuckle before doing so.

Soon, they were both situated in the now filled bathtub together. Their apartment may be small (which didn't matter much as they didn't spend much time there anyhow) but they had invested in a huge bathtub, large enough for four people to sit comfortably in. That, and a big bed - but that was another story.

The water splashed as Rude's big, sturdy body settled down. The dark-skinned man smirked at the noodle-limp Reno before handing over a beer, which Reno eagerly opened and took a big swing from.

"Ah, this is the shit! Warm water, cold beer, naked Rude..." Reno sighed with bliss once more. "I was thinking about trying to haggle a trip to Costa del Sol from Tseng. Sounds good, yo?"

"Sounds great." Rude replied, shortly and without wasting words, as usually. Then he put a cigarette in his mouth, lightened it up and then passed it on to Reno.

"Thanks, dude." Reno mumbled as he greedily sucked on his beloved cancer-stick. Thankfully, that grumpy Highwind guy had spared a few cigarettes for him, but there was just something special about smoking your own brand. "And you're damn sexy when you do that shit, you know?" he said to Rude. "Putting it in your own mouth first, and all. Getting me all hard, yo."

Rude just grunted in reply before opening his own beer and leaning back. "Not in the mood, big guy?" Reno teased him.

"We'll bath now, drink a few more beers... then I'll screw you into the mattress until you scream my name loud enough for the entire tower to hear." Reno couldn't help the shiver that went through his whole body at Rude's darkly spoken word. There was something about that pure power and dominance in Rude that just turned him on so much. He felt his cock twitch as Rude gave him a small little glare to accompany the harshly spoken words.

"Gee, you won't hear me complain, stud." Reno said and mockingly fanned himself, refusing to show the man just how much he was affected by the words and the look. "So, I can't say I listened very closely to what boss-man said earlier... When is that board meeting supposed to be?"

"Tomorrow morning at 10am." Rude provided before reaching over and snatching the cigarette that was lazily dangling in the corner of Reno's mouth and inhaling deeply.

"Well, now I know you're stressed." Reno noted. "You almost never smoke."

The only answer he got was another grunt, but that didn't matter much to Reno. He knew that was how Rude mostly replied when he didn't find the need for talk, and Reno was cool with that. People always told him he talked too much, and having someone listen without inserting their own meaningless blabber was such a relief for him. He still remembered his teacher at school, and her throwing around terms such as ADHD and similar things after he burned her coat... for the third time. Then he burned down the school, and then his education ended. He had joined the Turks at the age of 15, and had found personal salvation. He just was a Turk, in mind and soul. And then he met Rude, only two years his senior. That was ten years ago.

He had always worked under the same man, President Shinra. The man he had guarded for countless hours, been ready to give his very life for... but not anymore. Some sort of shift in power had happened a few years ago. The Turks were really like a pack of wolfs. They followed their Alpha - which was Tseng. And Tseng had been utterly enthralled by a small, sad little blonde child. Rufus Shinra. Tseng had then proceeded take the boy under his wings and had nurtured him lovingly like he was a helpless little wolf-cub, but destined to be their leader. And the other Turks bowed, and followed his lead. The scared little weeping child, who had then been only nine, were now a 19 year old man with great confidence, and was very much ready to wear the crown. And they would all make sure he would.

Being a Turk was hard - everyone knew this. It was a big chance you would live past your youth. But the way old man Shinra treated them, you'd think they wasn't worth dust. They may be reckless bastards, but they did have a will to live. That old fucker would die - and Rufus would reign.

Rude handed over another beer, and Reno accepted it. He hadn't even noticed that he had already drained the old one. But for once, he vowed to himself that he wouldn't get drunk. Not today, not when tomorrow was such an important day. Hopefully, he wouldn't even have to do anything, but if something went wrong... he had to be ready. Ready to in first hand save Rufus' life, and then his partner's and Tseng's lives.

Reno grinned, like he didn't have a worry in the world, and leaned closer to his partner. "So..." he drawled. "How about that fuck, yo?"

* * *

**Tseng:**

It was time. Time to end this. For ten years he had nurtured and taken care of the boy - first as a sort of substitute-father and then as his lover. He had schooled him in the art of stealth and gun-fighting, protected him from his father's wrath and shown him how to love someone. How to be a child, and then how to be a man. And now he would get to see his young charge do what he was destined to do, become what he destined to be. The ruler of them all.

The meeting was to begin at 10am. It was now 8am. Tseng quietly slipped inside his and Rufus' bedroom. He himself was already dressed in his uniform like usually, minus the jacket. He had been up for three hours, and had already eaten, trained and showered. Everything had to seem like it was a normal day. He pulled up the blinds and sat down gently beside the still sleeping blonde.

"Rufus, wake up." he whispered, because he knew his lover detested loud noises in the morning. "Breakfast is ready."

Usually, it was much harder than that to wake the boy, but he seemed to have been affected by the coming events, and got up without a fuss. So while Rufus showered and dressed, Tseng made sure breakfast was perfect and the newspaper was laid up properly on the kitchen table. Then Rufus arrived, ate and read the newspaper in tense silence.

"Sir." Tseng, who had also been seated at the table drinking tea, said. He always called the young Vice-President "sir" when business was involved. "We need to discuss the plan for later today."

Rufus swallowed his tea and then indicated his head at Tseng to continue. He did. "As I mentioned earlier I, Reno and Rude will be guarding the meeting. You will stay here when I leave, and Cissnei will arrive to accompany you to the meeting. When she gives you the signal, you will enter the room with your shotgun ready. Then... it will end."

"Finally." Rufus whispered, before shaking his head as if to clear it. "I will go get the shotgun ready." he said and left the table without waiting for any reply. Tseng knew he was nervous, but he was proud to see his lover managing to keep his indifferent facade. Just as he had taught him, he thought to himself. Tseng methodically proceeded to clean the kitchen, before going over his own weapons, while keeping a close eye on his cell phone.

By 9:45, he carefully opened the bedroom-door. On their bed sat Rufus, his ready shotgun in his lap. He was staring at nothing in particular, but Tseng could tell it was in concentration, not fear. "I will be leaving now." Tseng said gently. "Rufus... I love you."

Rufus just nodded absentmindedly in reply, and Tseng left their apartment. Any other man would probably have been hurt by the lack of reply, but Tseng knew his lover's problem with any matter concerning the heart. He knew Rufus loved him, too. He didn't need any petty words to know.

The time was precisely 09:56 when he entered the roomy office where their meeting would take place. Angeal was there, looking relaxed and sipping a cup of tea. Tseng had to admit he had good acting skills for a SOLDIER. Reeve too was there, as well as Scarlet who was blabbering in her cell phone and Hollander who was scribbling something on a piece of paper. A normal day, so far. That was good for them; unexpected happenings could really throw off your calculations and lead to unexpected, and not necessary good, results.

09:58, Sephiroth and Genesis arrived together, taking the seats next to their mutual friend and greeted him casually. Hojo arrived shortly thereafter, looking creepy as usually. He, of course, spared a disdainful glare to Genesis and then Hollander before taking his own seat and proceeding to ignore them all.

10:00, Heidegger arrived, sweaty and panting. The disgusting waste-of-space looked self-satisfied that he had managed to get here before the President. As usually, he cast appreciating looks at Genesis, who he without a doubt found very attractive. Genesis ignored his leering as usually, as did Sephiroth, who seemed quite confident he wouldn't lose his beloved redhead to someone like Heidegger. With a grunt, Heidegger sat next to Scarlet, who finally quit her nagging and turned off her phone.

10:02, the President arrived, followed by Reno and Rude who were his bodyguards for the day. Being just a tad late was him showing his power, Tseng knew. To let those below you wait for your arrival without a complaint.

Then, the meeting began. First, the three SOLDIERS were questioned briefly. Hollander and Genesis were questioned about his state of health, which had Genesis looking slightly pissy. Well, at least that was a clear sign he felt better.

When the President began to drone on about more mundane things, Sephiroth seemed to decide waiting any longer was just a waste of their time. Suddenly, the tall warrior stood and with a flick of his wrist, he summoned his mighty weapon - the Masamune. No one had any time to react before the long katana pierced Hojo's heart.

Hojo spluttered in vain as Sephiroth easily lifted his weight with the sword. A little blood dribbled down his chin, and he stared with wide eyes down on his creation, who stared with cold, narrowed eyes right back at him. "Farewell, father." Sephiroth hissed as Hojo's eyes got a blank look in them, and then he discarded his father like he was trash with a small flick of his wrist, throwing the man across the room, where he hit a wall and fell down with a thump. Hojo's blood trailed down the earlier purely white wall. Hollander smiled widely.

The occupants in the room not earlier aware of the ambush was frozen in fear and shock, but Sephiroth's job here was done, and he sat down almost primly on his chair once more. The President recovered the fastest. "What the fuck was-" he began to roar, but was interrupted before he could finish by Tseng himself.

Tseng stood, pulled his two hidden guns up with ease, and with one in each hand, shot Heidegger and Scarlet with a bullet each to the head.

The President went completely mental with rage, and roared frantically at his two bodyguards, his loyal Turks Reno and Rude. "Shoot them, shot them your worthless fuckers!" Neither of the two men moved a muscle to act.

"Now." Tseng whispered into his ear-piece, alerting Cissnei.

The double doors was thrown open, and in stepped Rufus, completely clad in white as usually, like some sort of angel of death and revenge. Expect angels probably didn't carry shotguns. Rufus raised the weapon, and pointed it at his father's head. No one made any move to help the now terrified President.

"Rufus..." the man breathed out. "My son... I-"

And Rufus took the shot. The now late President's brains splattered all over the now not longer immaculate white walls, painting them a grotesque red and grey color. Deftly, and without a word, Reno and Rude each took one of the former President's arms and hauled him off his chair, dumping him on the floor without any ceremony.

Rufus walked over and took his chair, folding his hands neatly on the table in front of him. He firstly turned to Reeve, who sat paralyzed in fear in his chair.

"Is it... my turn now?" he asked with a weak voice.

"Reeve... Of course not." Rufus said with a sigh. "I would never harm you. But as you surely understand, there have been a shift in power. I'm giving you a choice, Reeve. Either you can stay, become my Vice-President and get to make those changes you wished, or you can leave. Right now, no strings attached. Or you can take a few days to think about it."

"I'd... like some time then." Reeve said weakly, and he was quite pale-faced and looked like he would throw up any second.

Rufus nodded sharply. "Rude." he barked. "Help Reeve get back to his apartment properly."

Rude nodded and helped ease the weak-legged Reeve off his chair, and then carefully led him out of the room.

"Everyone..." Rufus began. "Good job. This went better than I expected. Now, we need to make sure the change is properly handled. I will deal with the media. Tseng, you will inform the Turks. General, I expect you and your Commanders to deal with the army. Hollander, you will inform the Science Department. I will dispatch a few Turks to accompany you to make sure it all runs smoothly. However..." he said and glared at Hollander. "I expect all of Hojo's experiments to be eradicated by the end of the week. No exceptions."

Hollander nodded haughtily. "As if I would want to even look at his crazed experiments anyhow... No offence." he added reluctantly at Sephiroth.

"None taken." Sephiroth snorted. "I agree with you on any negative point about Hojo."

Hollander nodded, with some new-found respect in his eyes left the room. Rufus too excused himself and left with his Turks prowling close by. Now, the age of Shinra was over, and the age of New Shinra could begin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Angeal:**

Even though he kept his face set and stony, he was quite shaken after that meeting. It was with great relief he opened the heavy door to his apartment and slipped inside. Then he heard the shuffling of bare feet in another room, and was reminded that Zack was here. He had almost forgotten that for a minute or two.

The boy, his lover he firmly reminded himself, had taken him up on his offer and followed him home the day before. There, he had proceeded to take a long, long bath, ordered pizza which he stuffed his face with and then fallen into bed. He had still been asleep and snoring when Angeal left this morning, but now it seemed like he was up again. Nothing could bring down the Puppy for long, Angeal thought fondly to himself.

Angeal quietly walked over to the living room, and was imminently smitten with the cute sight that his Puppy made. He was dressed in Angeal's clothes, which was much too big on his teen-body and he had a big cup of hot chocolate in his hands. He looked pretty content, but when he saw Angeal he brightened up even more.

"Ang!" Zack greeted happily, but then sobered up some. "How did it go...?" he asked his mentor carefully. "Are you okay? You're not harmed, right?"

Angeal walked over, ruffled his hair kindly and pressed a kiss to his cheek before sitting down on the couch. "I'm fine. And everything went according to the plan." He patted at the couch next to himself. "Come sit, Puppy."

Zack smiled and sat down. "I'm glad you're alright." he said shyly. "I was worried. What happens now?"

"Sephiroth is holding a meeting for SOLDIER, telling them of the President's demise. Of course, they will never learn all the details, but there shouldn't be any problem. They will follow Sephiroth's lead." Angeal told him. "So Seph told me to go home and relax for a bit, for we will have much work to do in the future. It will not be easy, but I believe that things will eventually be better than before."

"If you believe so, then I will as well." Zack said with bright, trusting eyes. Angeal felt his heart almost swell with love for this oh so lovely young man.

Then he remembered the great news. "Oh, right." he said. "I talked to Sephiroth earlier about you. In this... tense time for Shinra, we need leaders. And since you showed such remarkable courage and saved your superior's live while risking your own, you will be promoted to Second Class first thing in the morning."

Zack stared at him with wide eyes and his mouth wide open. Then the boy squealed in pure happiness and hugged Angeal tightly. "Oh, Angeal!" he laughed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you-"

Angeal interrupted him and gently peeled the boy off him. "No need to thank me, or Sephiroth. You earned that promotion, and only you. You deserve it." Zack nodded his understanding with a grin, but then the boy suddenly stiffened, his bright smile disappearing, but he didn't say anything.

"What's wrong, Puppy?" Angeal asked and held Zack at an arm's length to get a good look at the youngster. All earlier happiness seemed to be vanished, and he looked really gloomy. "What's the matter?" he prodded gently when Zack showed no sign of responding.

Zack sighed. "When... I'm Second Class, I won't get to have a mentor anymore. Will... this end then? Us? Our training, our friendship, our relationship? It's all based on this mentorship..."

Angeal laughed fondly at his mentee, who directed hurt, violet eyes on the floor, thinking his mentor was laughing at him. "Oh, Zack." Angeal said. "Of course nothing will change. I will still be your friend, your boyfriend. The difference is that I will train with you, not train you. We will be more equal. And that's a good thing, or so I believe. It will be good for our relationship."

Never one to be down for very long, Zack looked all happy again. "Really?" he asked with a large smile, which widened even more as Angeal nodded at him. "Angeal... Thank you for taking care of me all this time, for being my mentor. I love you."

"And I love you." Angeal swiftly replied, before bending down and pressing a loving kiss on his young boyfriend's lips. "I love you so much, Puppy."

And no matter what the future brought them, he would continue to love his beloved Puppy. In the end, he would stand by his side, and everything would turn out just fine. Angeal was sure of that.

* * *

**Sephiroth: **

Two months had passed since that fateful meeting. Two whole months. All of Rufus Shinra's calculations had turned out just perfect, and the shift of power had run smoothly. And Sephiroth had personally seen to it that all of Hojo's experiments had been exterminated. Well, except himself, of course, he thought wryly.

And now he understood why Genesis and Angeal didn't loathe Hollander. Sure, the man was no humanitarian, but he was never cruel and took no pleasure in inflicting pain. At Sephiroth's first monthly control he had been very nervous and skittish. But Hollander had allowed him and Genesis to go together, which had calmed his nerves quite a bit. And he learned that not all the controls Hojo had practiced on him were necessary, which only made him hate his dead father even more.

Hollander had been precise, professional and correct during the exam and the following Mako-shots. And he didn't even ridicule Sephiroth for needing to hold Genesis' hand both during his own shots and Genesis' shots. He just averted his eyes and did his job.

Speaking of Genesis... His beautiful redhead was currently sitting, looking quite content, in one of the armchairs in Sephiroth's office. He had his long legs slung over the armrest, and was deeply engrossed in a book of poems. And it was not LOVELESS, surprisingly enough. Sephiroth, who had been working on his paperwork, could openly study his boyfriend without his knowledge and teasing now that the redhead was distracted.

Genesis looked great. His skin was its usual, creamy and very healthy color, his eyes were alert and awake, and his hair was shining and newly washed. No sickness could be traced in his body or soul... at the moment. Genesis still had his problems with his unstable Mako-levels, but at least he could get help any time he started feeling the symptoms. Sephiroth really didn't want to re-live what had happened on that damned island. The helplessness...

Any lower member of SOLDIER who had less Mako in his blood and cells would have died out on that island. Unstable Mako-levels for unknown reasons were actually one of the biggest reasons Cadets didn't make Third Class. The reason Genesis had made it as far as he had was because the company had invested much money in his since childhood, money they didn't want to go to waste. So they had simply forced Genesis body to adept to something it wasn't supposed to. The mere thought pissed Sephiroth off, but he supposed he should be grateful. Partly as a General since Genesis was an excellent warrior, and partly as a lover since he never would have met Genesis otherwise.

Occupied with his deep thoughts as he was, he failed to notice when Genesis put down his book and returned his stare. Only when Genesis spoke was Sephiroth awoken from his half-trance state. "It's rude to stare, you know." he said sourly, but his smirk showed his true satisfaction.

"I just can't help myself." Sephiroth shot back, a teasing smirk on his lips. "If you didn't look so alluring sitting there, I just might get some work done here."

Genesis quirked a red eyebrow at him. "Want me to leave?" he asked teasingly and pretended to start getting up.

"No." Sephiroth growled to play along. "I like you just where you are, so don't you dare move..." He stood up from his chair and approached the armchair Genesis sat in. Any lesser man would probably have wet himself or run away at the sight of the Demon of Wutai growling and closing in on him, but Genesis only smirked.

"Want to fuck on the sofa?" Genesis drawled and nodded at the quite well-used sofa at the other side of Sephiroth's office.

Sephiroth didn't respond. Well, not with words at least. Genesis didn't talk anymore for a while either, even if he did make a lot of sounds - Sephiroth made sure of that.

When they were done, they lay together on the quite cramped couch. Sephiroth on his back, with a sweaty Genesis resting on him. He could feel that his pupils were still dilated, and his softened cock was still snugly resting inside of Genesis.

"I love you." he whispered to his half-dozing boyfriend, as if louder sounds would break the moment like a fragile dream.

"I love you, too." Genesis replied, pressed a kiss to his cheek and then fell asleep. All was currently well in his world, so Sephiroth joined his lover's sleep. All is well…

**The End**


End file.
